


My Dog's Sitter

by markjinnology



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: In all Mark's life since adopting CoCo, he had never had someone watch her except for himself and that one time with Jinyoung. But now Mark found himself hiring Jinyoung to watch CoCo over any little excuses he could come up with.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mark, I’m telling you he’s one of the best pet sitters I had had.” Mark listens to Jaebum, his boss and close friend tell him. Mark Tuan was a twenty-four-year-old working at Im’s business corporation as, you can guess, as Jaebum’s assistant. “He took care of Nora and you know how I don’t just hire anyone to take care of my cat.”

“Yes, I know your precious _princess_.” Mark emphasizes the last word and rolls his eyes in the process. Meanwhile, stacking his paper works on his desk neatly. If Jaebum saw his eye roll he didn't say anything about it.

“Exactly and he did a hell of a good job taking care of her. My princess is a cold city woman and he managed to get her to warm up to him. Now _that’s_ impressive.” Jaebum explains crossing his arms in the process while sitting at the end of Mark’s desk. Ignoring his friend Mark opens another folder of paperwork requiring his notice to read and sign off.

“Shouldn't you be in your own office, reading reports and signing things off as well?” Mark questions not taking his eyes off the paper in front of him. Signing his signature on the dotted line he closes the folder setting it aside before grabbing another off the table to read. Jaebum waves his question off, getting up from where he was sitting he fixes his suit jacket before walking towards Mark’s office door stopping there. “I’m only suggesting him because I know how much you care about who takes care of CoCo when you're away. Besides you need to find someone soon.”

Mark was indeed going away from his office a few days only because Jaebum, his boss, didn't want to fly to Jeju island for this business convention. So, being Jaebum’s assistant he has no choice but to go and stay there for three days. Mark had already booked his hotel, flight tickets, and packed his luggage that was now neatly placed at the corner of his room. What he hadn't do was find a house and pet sitter for the three days he would be gone. And Jaebum was right, him and he was seriously picky to whoever watching their house and mostly their pet. And he was leaving one day from now. As Jaebum reaches for the doorknob and turning it Mark opens his mouth to say something before he closes the door behind him.

“Just text me his business number.”

 

What Mark remembered was calling the said number only to have it fly to voice mail. The guy must have been busy at that moment, so he left him a message asking for him to house and dog sit for him and that Jaebum was the one who recommended him. When he called back, Mark thankfully got him to do just that on the said days. Park Jinyoung, was the guy’s name and judging by his soft voice and intelligible use of word choice Mark would say the man was smart, probably takes his job seriously and gets along with animal liked Jaebum had said.

On the day he was supposed to leave for his flight early in the morning, Mark was glancing at his wristwatch constantly. The man, Jinyoung, was ten minutes late to his house and he, _himself_ , can’t afford to miss his flight. Okay, he can but he doesn’t want to. Grabbing out his phone and texting the man wondering where he was he receives a text back just as quickly. The said man had gotten in a minor car accident (duly noting that it was not his fault) and would be running late. But not late enough that Mark would be missing his flight. Letting out an irritating sigh, Mark quickly calls Jaebum at five in the morning knowing that the man would be grumpy as hell.

“What the hell, Mark?” Jaebum whines gruffly, clearly annoyed at Mark for waking him up.

“Hello to you too. You’re suggested house and pet sitter is running late.” Mark replies back while looking at his dog, CoCo, who was sitting on her bed watching him tentatively.

“What?” Mark hears Jaebum say while some shuffling through the phone was heard. Probably Jaebum either rolling to his side or something. “But he’s never late. He’s always punctual.”

“Yeah, well the man says he got into a minor car accident while making his way here. Look, I’m already ten minutes behind schedule from leaving the house. Since you’re the one who recommended him to me and you have the keys to my apartment, you’re coming over here to wait for him.” Mark rolls his luggage with him towards CoCo, kneeling down to pet his dog and smothering her with kisses. Once done he stands back up watching as his dog wag her tail happily.

“But it’s five in the morning.” Jaebum whines as Mark opens his front door and closes it behind him. Switching his phone to the left side of his ear he grabs his set of keys out of his pants pocket.

Inserting his apartment key into the lock and locking it, “I don’t care Jaebum. You’re going to come over to my apartment and wait for him here. I printed out CoCo’s daily schedule and placed it on the kitchen countertop. He doesn’t need to worry about the house since I’m just gone for three days so it shouldn’t be a problem. Also, I made another set of my apartment key and left it on the kitchen countertop beside the papers.” Mark explains without taking a breather as he walks down the hallway to press the elevator down button.

“ _Fine_.” He hears Jaebum says last before he hangs up on his close friend to get inside the elevator. He had a flight to catch.

 

That was three days ago and Mark was once again stepping on Seoul’s ground. Needless to say, the business convention in Jeju island was nothing but dry and boring. But Mark did enjoy the beautiful scenery that was there from the hotel he stayed in. Taking in Seoul’s air Mark waited to collect his luggage. During the past three days, Jinyoung had sent pictures of CoCo to his phone when he hadn’t requested it. But he had to say it made him smile. It also made him miss his small little white ball of fur. He couldn’t wait to get back to his apartment and snuggle up with her. His plane had landed fifteen minutes early. He figured he didn’t need to inform Jinyoung he was coming home earlier than expected. He just needed to pay the man before he leaves Mark’s apartment and Mark is sure he wouldn’t need to call him ever again to house and dog sit for him. Not that it had anything to do with him running late on the day he was leaving. Finally spotting his luggage coming around the baggage claim he grabs his black luggage before going outside the airport to find an available taxi.

The way home went by smoothly and quickly. Thanking the taxi man who grabs his luggage out of the trunk he takes it before getting inside his apartment building. Checking his wristwatch for the time it was only four in the afternoon. He will still have enough time to take a nap before taking CoCo out for her walk after her dinner. Making his way to the elevator and getting in he presses the button to the tenth floor. Waiting for the elevator to take him to his designated floor he fishes out his phone from his pants pocket to check for any text messages. He got one from Jaebum and one from his parents both wondering if he had landed back safely. Typing up a quick reply the elevator door dings open announcing he had arrived on the tenth floor. Pocketing back his phone into his pants he grabs his luggage handle before getting out and walking down the hallway to his apartment door. Fishing out his set of keys he goes to unlock his front door and closes it behind him once he got inside. Just then he hears a yelp before a wet white small little dog came into view running down the hallway towards Mark from the bathroom. Kneeling down instantly Mark waited for CoCo to jump in his arms. Sweeping her up in his arms, wet dog or not Mark doesn’t really care, he was just happy to see his little pup.

“CoCo!” Mark hears a man calls out from the bathroom before a figure came running down the hall in a hurry. Only stopping when he noticed Mark standing by the doorway with CoCo in his arms. To say that, Park Jinyoung, the house and pet sitter was handsome was an underestimate. The man’s face was art, sculpted by the deities themselves. (In Mark’s opinion.) He also looked extremely adorable with his white dress shirt slightly wet (that outlined his upper chest and arms not that Mark was looking) and soap bubbles stuck to his hair. Snapping himself out of these thoughts Mark clears his throat as Jinyoung stood rooted from his spot staring back at Mark.

“You must be Park Jinyoung.” Mark found himself saying as CoCo wiggles from his grasp and jumps to the ground only to run towards Jinyoung.

“Um, yes,” Jinyoung replies back awkwardly as he picks up CoCo who wanted to be picked up by him. “I was giving CoCo a bath before you came back. I’m just going to finish rinsing her body.” He explains turning around to head back into the bathroom once Mark had nodded his head in understanding. After hearing his voice in person his voice was soft, soothing, and firm. Handsome, intelligent, has a tender voice, and good with pets? Wow. Shaking these thoughts away once again he takes off his shoes deciding to roll his luggage into his room before going back outside to sit on the living room couch to wait for Jinyoung and CoCo. A minute later he hears the blow dryer being turned on as Jinyoung goes to dry CoCo’s fur. Ten minutes later, a now dry CoCo came running down the hall once again before jumping on the couch to snuggle up beside Mark. “Hey, CoCo!” Mark coos while ruffling her hair on her head. From the corner of his eye, he saw Jinyoung taking a seat on the armchair that was beside the window near the coach. Turning his attention away from his dog and to Jinyoung he found the man looking back at him as he bit his bottom lip nervously.

“I just want to apologize for being late on the day you were supposed to leave to catch your flight. I’m never late, but I just had bad luck that day and got into a minor car accident.” Jinyoung explains as Mark puts up a hand in hopes of silencing the man from talking any further, which did.

“It’s okay, accidents happen and you wouldn’t know that. I’m sorry for leaving without greeting you first. I’m sure Jaebum had filled you in on CoCo’s daily schedule I printed out and my apartment key I had made for you when I was gone.” Mark says as Jinyoung gave a short nod of his head. “Also, thank you for taking care of my house and CoCo. As well as sending me pictures of her.” That got Jinyoung to break into a wide smile as wrinkles at the corner of his eyes were shown.

“CoCo is such an adorable little dog. She's very sweet and well behaved.” Jinyoung compliments while looking at CoCo with adoration then back at Mark his smile never fading. “She's a keeper.”

Hearing comments like these about his dog made him smile proudly. He was a proud father, “Thanks, I’m really fortunate to have a dog like CoCo.” A beat of awkward silence until Jinyoung got up from his seat all too quickly. Mark watches as Jinyoung scans the living room looking for something that he’s not quite sure what.

“I think I left my cardigan in your bedroom.” He admits rubbing the back of his nape while looking at Mark with his face dusted with a hint of red. Arching an eyebrow up at the man curiously, Jinyoung was quick to explain himself as his face grew even redder. “I wasn’t snooping or anything! I went inside your bedroom looking for more towels. You kind of ran out of towels in the linen closet.” Mark couldn’t help but find the corner of his mouth twitching because he wanted to smile at the man before him so badly. Jinyoung was beyond adorable as he watches him advert Mark’s gaze by looking at the ground. Fighting his urge to smile with his nonchalant demeanor he nods his head in understanding.

“I’m not mad Jinyoung. Besides, it was my fault for not doing my laundry before I left for my business trip.” He says as Jinyoung looks up to give a smile at him.

“Thank you, I’m just gonna go grab my cardigan and belongings before I leave your apartment.” Leaving the living room to walk down the hall to Mark’s bedroom, Mark releases CoCo from his hold as she jumps off the couch to follow Jinyoung. Fishing his wallet from the back pocket of his pants he opens it up to fish out the amount of money he owes Jinyoung. Seconds later Jinyoung came back into the living room wearing a gray cardigan that matches well with his white dress shirt, white skinny jeans, and a black leather satchel bag hung over his shoulder. The whole outfit made him look extra soft. Not that Mark would tell him. “I gathered all my belongings and CoCo hasn’t eaten dinner yet.” Jinyoung informs as CoCo barks at him sensing that he was leaving. “CoCo-ah,” Jinyoung coos kneeling down for CoCo to shower his face with licks. “You be a good girl to your dad now. Although, I’m sure that wouldn’t be a problem now. Would it?” He asks sweetly while planting a kiss on top of her head before getting back up. Standing up from the couch as well, Mark makes his way around the furniture to stand in front of Jinyoung with cash in his hand.

“Here’s the 250,000 won I owe you and an extra 58,000 won for taking care of CoCo so well.” He says extending out the money for Jinyoung to take who did. He watches as Jinyoung places the money carefully in his wallet before putting it back in his black leather satchel.

“Thank you, it’s a pleasure doing business with you Mark.” The use of his name caught Mark off guard as this was the first time Jinyoung had said his name in front of him in person. But the way his name rolled off of Jinyoung’s mouth sounded nice to him. Was it weird that he wanted to hear it again? “Please, give me a call whenever you need someone to house sit, dog sit, or both.”

“Thanks,” Mark says while letting a yawn slipped out of his mouth, “let me walk you out the apartment.”

“You look tired and just about to fall asleep. Do you want me to feed and walk CoCo?” Jinyoung asks with concern written on his face. “You gave me a bonus, I don’t mind taking care of her while you sleep.”

The suggestion sounded so appealing to him. Just moments earlier Mark thought a nap would have been enough sleep before he goes to walk CoCo. But now that sleep was kicking in he decided that he needed more than just a twenty-minute nap. “Are you sure Jinyoung? You don’t have to do this for me.”

Waving the question off with his hand he swivels Mark around placing his hands on his back and giving him a gentle push, “Catch up on some sleep while I feed CoCo and take her on her walk. We’ll be fine, besides this gives me an opportunity to spend more time with her. Isn’t that right CoCo?” Mark hears CoCo give a bark as she runs into the kitchen where her food bowl is. Probably knowing that it was time for her dinner. As Mark walks down the hall and enters his bedroom the last thing he hears before falling on his bed and drifting off to sleep was Jinyoung’s sweet voice calling for CoCo.

He wakes up to the sound of his front door closing as pit-pat sounds from CoCo’s paw hit the hardwood floor as she walks. Sitting up on the bed he rubs the sleepiness from his eyes and stretches his body. Looking towards his digital clock on his nightstand the time read it was half past six in the evening. Mark had slept for more than an hour which was more than he could ask for. He felt more awake than earlier. Getting up from the bed he made his way down the hallway finding Jinyoung and CoCo engaged in a game of tug-o-war with her rope toy. It was a scene that Mark was itching to take a picture of but didn’t. Instead, he stood off in the hallway watching the two of them play. It was like that for awhile until Jinyoung finally noticed him standing there.

“Oh, you’re awake. How long were you just standing there for?” Jinyoung asks letting go of the rope which CoCo clearly disliked bringing the toy towards Jinyoung.

“Not long,” Mark lied, “Thank you again for feeding and taking her out for her walk.”

“It’s not a problem really. I enjoy CoCo’s company, we met some dogs at the park and she had a blast playing with some of them.”

The perks of living in a nice apartment that allowed dogs was the dog park that was nearby. Mark always took CoCo out for her walks there as well as mingling with other dogs to play with. “Just make sure she doesn’t go biting one of the dog’s nose like last time.” That earns a horrifying look on Jinyoung’s face eyeing Mark then at CoCo who wags her tail happily at him. “I’m joking, you don’t have to look at my dog like that.” Mark teases as Jinyoung lets out a breath he was holding, probably relieved that his little angel was an angel at heart.

_‘Did I just thought of Jinyoung referring my angel his angel?’_

“Well it's getting late,” Jinyoung’s voice pulls Mark from his own thoughts. It was weird, ever since he met Jinyoung he had got Mark thinking and talking to himself occasionally. “I should probably head back to my own apartment.”

“Uh, yeah-sure.” Mark found himself saying oh so awkwardly. As Mark walks Jinyoung to his front door before closing it, “drive back safely. Jinyoung.” The man gave a small smile while giving a small wave. When Mark made sure he stepped inside the elevator door from down the hall he closes his front door behind him. He found CoCo sitting in front of him with the toy string still in her mouth. “CoCo-ah, Jinyoung went home. Do you want to play with me instead?” He offers. Hearing that CoCo drops the toy in her mouth, walking off to sleep in her bed instead.

 

“So, what did I say? Jinyoung’s an excellent pet sitter isn't he?” Jaebum asks the next day when Mark was back at work doing paperwork. As usual, his boss was bothering him in his office.

“Yes,” Mark answers without looking up from his desk, “he was excellent.”

“And he's handsome. Yes?”

Sighing, he stops what he was doing to look at his friend, “What are you trying to imply?”

Hearing Mark’s words he breaks out into a grin, “What I’m trying to say is he's only a year younger than you and he's _hot_.”

“Okay.”

“What’s with that voice? Are you jealous that I have the hots for Park Jinyoung?” Jaebum teases as Mark rolls his eyes at his friend as always.

“I’m saying, okay, he's handsome I admit it and that's all.”

“Ha!” Jaebum exclaims pointing his index finger accusingly at Mark. “That's _not_ all. I see that look on your face. You think the guy is handsome and want to see him again.” Mark, glaring at the man before him and deciding to save his breath in arguing goes back to reading his paperwork. “I’m not saying that you can't call him to see him once more. Just ask him to watch CoCo again.”

“I am not using my own daughter as bait just to see Jinyoung again.”

“So you admit you do want to see Jinyoung?” Jaebum asks catching Mark’s slip up. Sighing out of defeat because he knows Jaebum wouldn't leave him alone until he admitted it, quickly signs his signature at the bottom of the document in front of him before closing the folder and thrusting it towards Jaebum.

“Yes, now would you please just leave my office?”

Mark was more than relieved when Jaebum finally left his office. Slouching back in his armchair he lets out a tired sigh. He was tired far more than usual today, but it made sense since he just got back yesterday. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pants pocket he takes it out only to let out a small chuckle. Of course, his close friend wouldn't leave him alone just like this.

**Jaebum**

**_I know you're tired judging by your constant yawn. Use this as an excuse to call Jinyoung again._ **

His reply isn't up for mentioning as it included a profanity word. Maybe two or three. The rest of the day went on more smoothly as Jaebum had left Mark alone to do his own work. This left Mark to be able to finish all his tasks for the day before leaving work. Stretching his arms he grabs his phone off the table he had abandoned the last few hours. Checking his phone he found a few notifications from his social media and a text from Jinyoung. Intrigued he goes to click the message open only to find out it was sent two hours ago.

**Jinyoung (CoCo’s Dog Sitter)**

**_I forgot to give you your apartment key back yesterday. I’ll come by to drop it off whenever you're at home._ **

Sending a quick reply that he's actually heading home now he gets up from his office chair. Swinging his suit jacket around to put it back on he pats his pants pocket to make sure he has his car keys, wallet, and phone. Locking his office door behind him he bids his coworkers goodbye and right before he made his way to the elevator Jaebum pokes his head out of his office in time. “You're leaving already?” He asks, Mark’s office was right beside Jaebum’s and the elevator door was past Jaebum’s office down the hall to the right.

Turning around to look at Jaebum he gives a short nod of his head before continuing to walk down the hall.

He hears Jaebum clicks his tongue in distaste before shouting the hallway, “You’re my assistant, you shouldn't be leaving before me!”

“Whose fault is this though? Instead of annoying me and hiding in my office you could go home early too if you just sit in your office and do the paperwork you keep neglecting!” Mark shouts back playfully earning some chuckles from his co-workers who can hear every word between their conversations. “I’ll see you tomorrow Jaebum!”

“Yeah yeah, go home Mark!” Jaebum replies back with a hint of playfulness. Making a right turn he clicks for the elevator that immediately slides open. Stepping into the elevator door it closes moments later when his phone vibrated in his pockets. Fishing it out he could feel his lips tugging upward into a smile. It took a few minutes of staring at the text message with a goofy grin did he snap out of it to return a text message back to Jinyoung.

**Jinyoung (CoCo’s Dog Sitter)**

**_I’ll be at your apartment soon then!_ **

**Mark**

**_Sure._ **

It took a lot of self-control for Mark not to race home. He made sure to stop at all the red light when he should or prevent himself to honk at any cars or pedestrians that were driving or walking too slow. However, once he parked his car at the parking lot of his apartment building he all but speed walked to the elevator. Pressing his floor in a hurried manner he fidgeted in his spot as he waited for the elevator to take him up. When the elevator door opens he rushes out, walking down the hallway only to stop in his steps. Park Jinyoung was standing in front of his door looking like perfection as always. Today the man was wearing a black and white striped sweater paired off with black skinny jeans and white running shoes with his familiar black leather satchel bag over his shoulder. He had earphones in his ears and was leaning on the wall staring at Mark’s front door. Mark had to stare and admire the man before him.

_‘Gorgeous.’_

Thinking that he did enough admiration he continues to walk down the hallway. Once he was close enough Jinyoung spotted him. Mark watches as the man takes out his earphones as he breaks out into his famous smile that allows his eye whiskers to show. “You had the key to my apartment, you could have gone inside.” Mark manages to say without stuttering compared to his frantic heart beating faster than usual. Taking out his keys and unlocking his front door he gestures for Jinyoung to step inside.

Jinyoung lets out a laugh as he steps inside the apartment, “True, but I don't work for you so I don't have any reasons to enter your apartment. Besides, I do not want to be arrested because you found a stranger in your living room.” He jokes as the both of them took off their shoes by the door. The both of them hears CoCo letting out a bark in the living room before the pit-pat of her paws on the hardwood floor was heard. They were both greeted by CoCo at the front door. Mark sweeps CoCo in his arms before gesturing for Jinyoung to follow. They were at the living room when Mark releases CoCo in his arms. Turning around to face Jinyoung he found him examining his living room.

“I’ve been here a couple of times already, but I'm still always taken aback by how beautiful your apartment is. You did a wonderful job in decorating the place.” Jinyoung comments embarrassing Mark who rubs the nape of his neck.

“Thanks,” he manages to say, “Um-do you want something to drink? I have water, green tea that my friend Jackson always give me, coffee, or apple juice?” Mark was internally cursing at himself. He was a blubbering mess in front of Jinyoung.

_‘This is it. He must think I’m weird and wants to leave right away.’_

Instead, though, he finds Jinyoung laughing and once he was done a smile was plastered on his face, “I’ll take a cup of coffee, a dash of cream and sugar please.” Mark could only stare at Jinyoung (and in all honesty, he seems to be good at it). Raising an eyebrow up in amusement, “Mark?”

“Yes? I mean yes! Coffee, a dash of cream and sugar coming right up.” Mark says in a hurry, whipping himself around to head inside the kitchen. Once he was out of view he smacks his head in embarrassment. God, could that get any more humiliating. Trying to calm down his rapid heart he put all his energy and focus on making the coffee. Occasionally he’ll hear CoCo barking happily as Jinyoung laughs echoes throughout his apartment and making its way into Mark’s heart. Stirring the cup of coffee he carefully grabs it by the handle before walking back out to the living room. Jinyoung had now taken a seat in the armchair he sat at yesterday. “Your coffee's ready.” He mumbles shyly handing it over to Jinyoung who took it carefully. He watches as Jinyoung took a whiff of the coffee and slowly putting it near his mouth for a sip while he himself took a seat on the couch.

“Delicious,” Jinyoung sighs in content turning to lock eyes with Mark, “anyways I should probably hand over your keys.” Turning to his side where his black leather satchel was Mark watches as Jinyoung opens his bag to bring out his apartment key. Setting it down on the table he slides it towards Mark. Taking the apartment key in his hand he examines it as Jaebum's words ring in his ears.

“You know, I think you should actually hold on to my apartment key. I think I might be hiring you often to help me with CoCo.” Placing the key back down on the table he pushes it back towards Jinyoung who looks at him with shock.

“Are you sure? I mean, you trust me with the key?” Jinyoung asks as Mark nod his head with trust a hundred percent.

“You had the key to my house earlier and yet you waited for me instead. Just letting you know, I will know when something in my house goes missing.” He jokes as Jinyoung breaks out in laughter.

“Okay, just call me whenever you need someone to watch CoCo. I'll gladly do it.”

And so Mark did.

 

In all Mark’s life since adopting CoCo, he had never had someone watch her except for himself and that one time with Jinyoung. But now Mark found himself hiring Jinyoung to watch CoCo over any little excuse he could come up with. Jaebum had pointed it out that he's just being ridiculous and should just ask Jinyoung out.

“I mean, who hires a pet sitter to dog sit their dog while they're at home?” Jaebum had questioned once when Mark told him he had Jinyoung watch CoCo while he did paperwork at home. (He may or may not have hired Jinyoung to play and take care of CoCo while at home just so he could watch.) So thus far Mark has hired Jinyoung to dog sit CoCo ten times (who was counting?) and each time Mark was there to dog sit with him. That included playing with CoCo, walking CoCo, bathing CoCo, and just plainly watching CoCo. If Jinyoung found this all to be weird he hadn't asked or said anything about it to Mark yet.

“So are you basically on a date with this Jinyoung guy whenever you guys dog sit CoCo?” Yugyeom, one of Mark’s close friend beside Jaebum asks when they were out at a coffee shop to hang out asks.

“Don't be stupid,” Kunpimook, Yugyeom’s best friend pipes up, “if they're on a date the both of them should _both_ know that.”

Looking at Mark in shock, “He doesn't know he's on a date with you every time?”

Shaking his head he glares at Kunpimook who was sitting beside Yugyeom before turning his attention to the said man, “He doesn't know it's a date because it's not a _date_. I just hire him to watch CoCo while I'm...just...there.” Both Yugyeom and Kunpimook stare at Mark judging him in the process. “Okay, fine, I only hire him to watch CoCo as an excuse so I can spend time with him.” Mark confesses hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment. He could hear Yugyeom and Kunpimook cackling in laughter, removing his hands to stare at the both of them with a pout, “it's not funny.”

“Oh my god, Mark hyung but it is!” Yugyeom replies back while slapping Mark on the back. “I know you make a lot of money, but just confess to the guy to save yourself the trouble of hiring him every single time you want to see him.” Yugyeom advises, “besides I’m curious to see who the guy is. He got you all flustered up like this! It's cute!”

That earned him a punch on the arm as well as a loss of a car ride home.

 

“Hello?” Jinyoung's voice cuts in on the other line of the phone.

“Jinyoung? It's Mark.” This was ridiculous, Mark had called Jinyoung more than ten times now. The guy probably knows his number by now or has his name ‘Mark’ as the caller ID.

“Mark! What brings you to call?” Jinyoung asks cheerfully.

“I was wondering if you could watch CoCo this upcoming Wednesday?” Mark asks biting his bottom lip nervously. He hears shuffling through the other end before Jinyoung's voice was heard again.

“Oh, I actually can't this Wednesday. I already have something planned that day.”

“Oh, uh that's fine! I actually mistook my days off! I’m actually free to take care of CoCo.” Mark laughs dryly, bidding a weak goodbye he hangs up before he lets his arm holding the phone drop to the side. Of course, Jinyoung would say no one day. He can't solely just take care of CoCo and not his other customers’ pet. Besides, Jinyoung also deserves his days off. It'll be ridiculous if he works seven days straight every week. Sighing he puts his phone away before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When Wednesday came around Mark was in no mood to do anything. CoCo thought otherwise, her owner was home the whole day which meant snuggle time and _lots_ of play time. She must have finally sensed Mark was in no mood to play when he threw the chew rope down the hallway and didn't bother to bring it back. Sighing in defeat he grabs out his phone to scroll over his social media. Nothing was particularly interesting, he liked a few pictures before deciding he had enough and needed fresh air. “CoCo-ah,” Mark calls out to his dog while grabbing her leash, he hears her tag jingle as she came into view. “Let's go for a walk where daddy can get some coffee yeah?” He asks lifting the leash up in his hands to show her. She lets out a happy bark as he goes to hook her leash to her collar. The both of them made their way out the apartment building and out into the street. They walked around the dog park nearby before continuing to walk further down the street for the coffee shop close to his place. He made a turn down the corner and waited to cross the street because the coffee shop was right across. Everything would have been fine since the thoughts of Jinyoung had finally left his brain. But thoughts and worries came rushing back into his head as he spots Jinyoung across the street inside the coffee shop. But he wasn't alone, instead, Mark finds him sitting across a table with a male having coffee. Crossing the street making sure not to be seen he stands behind a light pole to spy. The male Jinyoung was with seem to be around the same age as Jinyoung or perhaps a year younger.

“Arf!” CoCo barks to get Mark's attention. Looking down at CoCo who was sitting beside Mark’s leg happily he puts a finger over his lips.

“CoCo quiet!” He whispers out before going back to look through the glass window only finding Jinyoung gone from his seat.

“Mark is that you?” He hears Jinyoung calls out to him, he was standing by the coffee shop door holding the door ajar. “CoCo?” Hearing her name CoCo goes to bark which only confirmed Jinyoung’s assumption.

“It is you guys!” Jinyoung says excitedly running to go scoop CoCo up in his arms. “I miss you CoCo.” He coos as she goes to lick his face leaving Mark to stand by the light pole awkwardly. Turning his attention away from CoCo and to Mark, he breaks out into a smile, “Were you taking CoCo out for a walk?”

“Uh-yeah, we went out for a walk and I wanted some coffee.” Mark found himself saying in a meek voice.

“Oh? Hey, do you want to join me and my friend at the coffee shop? I’m sure he doesn’t mind.” Jinyoung suggests while changing his hold on CoCo to hold her better.

“I don’t know, I don’t want to leave CoCo outside.”

“Who says anything about leaving her outside? We can sneak her in.” Jinyoung answers mischievously. How could Mark deny Jinyoung when he was giving him that look?

So a few minutes later after Mark had gotten himself a cup of coffee he was sitting beside Jinyoung and his friend at a small round table. CoCo was in Jinyoung’s arm napping after her long walk and so far no one had noticed the small ball of fur inside the coffee shop. “Mark, this is Choi Youngjae my dongsaeng who I’ve known since high school.” Jinyoung introduces to the man with black hair who had a black mole under his right eye.

“Nice to meet you I’m Choi Youngjae!” The man introduces himself all too loudly with a wide smile plastered on his face. This man radiated with warmth just by his smile. Giving a short nod he takes Youngjae’s hand in his for a handshake.

“I’m Mark Tuan it’s nice to meet you. The ball of fur on Jinyoung’s lap is my dog CoCo.” He watches as Youngjae raise a curious eye up before an amusing smile spread across his face.

“So _this_ is CoCo and her _owner_.” Youngjae comments, Mark picked up the change of tone on certain words Youngjae had said but he wasn’t quite sure what they were supposed to imply. Apparently, Jinyoung did as he quickly switches the topic to another conversation.

“Youngjae you never finished your story you were telling me.” With that said, the man jumps right back in telling about his day at work which Mark had no clue what it was about. He missed the first half of the story, however, he did pick up and understood the last half of the story. Like how Youngjae works a financial accountant and how a woman who came in to get some help went berserk. Long story short the company had to call the police to arrest the woman. If it was any other day where he knows Youngjae well enough he would have found it intriguing and hilarious like Jinyoung did. However, right now all he felt was feeling left out and intruding in Jinyoung and Youngjae’s day out together. He certainly was not jealous with how Jinyoung seems to be talking to Youngjae without sparing him a glance.

“Mark hyung, I can call you that right?” Youngjae asks, giving the man a nod of his head he continues to speak, “What do you think of Jinyoung as a pet sitter? Does he have what it takes? A calling for taking care of animals I mean?”

Mark watches Youngjae looking at him eagerly for an answer. Fidgeting in his seat he looks at Jinyoung who was also waiting for him to answer. “I think he's excellent. A natural with animals.”

“Oh~hyung!” Youngjae nudges Jinyoung on the arm teasingly, “He says you're a natural. You can now start considering about being a veterinarian.”

“You want to be a veterinarian?” Mark asks watching Jinyoung pet CoCo’s head to avoid eye contact, the man cheeks was slightly tinted pink.

“I was thinking about it.” Jinyoung answers shyly.

“He'll make a great doctor right?” Youngjae asks.

“Yeah,” Mark answers watching Jinyoung blush furiously, “he’ll be great.”

“So,” Youngjae says switching off to another topic to discuss, “hyung who are you pet sitting tomorrow?”

“He’s taking care of Nora.” Mark cuts in to answer before Jinyoung has a chance to talk. He didn’t mean to answer the question for Jinyoung. He just knows his schedule. He could feel both men gazing at him as his cheeks began to feel hot. Getting up in a hurry he makes a lame excuse, “I should probably go, I forgot I still had laundry to do.” Grabbing his coffee he goes to call CoCo awake on Jinyoung’s lap before pulling her leash slightly for her to jump down. “It was nice meeting you Youngjae. I’ll see you some other time Jinyoung.” Bidding a quick farewell without waiting for a response he and CoCo quickly exit the coffee shop and crossed the street. If things got awkward after what he had said he was only glad he made it out of the coffee shop before the awkwardness could get any worse.

Once back at the apartment he unleashed CoCo before heading to his bedroom to flop down on his bed in misery. Not only did he make himself really awkward with Jinyoung and his friend. The both of them are probably discussing how weird he is over their coffee date. Turning to lay on his stomach he buries his face into his blanket to muffle out his groans. There was no way in hell Jinyoung would want to dog sit CoCo for him now. He might have just ruined the only way he got to see Jinyoung.

_‘Nice going Mark.’_

 

“Why do you look like your parents had just announced they're are coming over from the state to visit?” Jaebum asks Mark when the man took a seat by the bar beside him. “Hold on, is your parents coming over from the state to visit?” He asks in bewilderment.

“No, they’re not.” Mark answers waving for the bartender to give him a cold beer. As the bartender opens up a cold beer and slides it towards Mark’s direction he was happy to have something down his throat.

“Then why do you look like that since Thursday?” His close friend asks while taking a swig of his drink as well.

“I’m not looking like anything Jaebum. Stop reading into my facial expressions so much.” Hearing his words only got Jaebum to narrow his eyes at Mark in suspicion. “Can I just be here to share a cold beer with my close friends tonight?”

“Fine,” Jaebum backs off while taking some peanuts from the small bowl to throw some in his mouth, “don’t be sharing all your sad sappy stories with me when you get drunk.”

“I won’t.” Mark rolled his eyes while taking another swig of his cold beer, “When is Jackson coming?”

“He said he’ll be here in another five minute. Parking is quite a hassle around here since it’s a Friday night.”

It has been two days since Mark’s encounter with Jinyoung and Youngjae. And Mark had not called Jinyoung to watch CoCo ever since. Even if he _really_ wanted to.

“Anyways, our business corporation is invited to another big investment meeting in Shanghai that’s a week long.” Jaebum places his drink down on the table as Mark raise one eye up in question. Although he has a feeling where exactly this conversation is going.

“So?” He feigns ignorance for the man to continue talking.

“ _So_ , the meeting is coming up in two weeks and you know fairly well I have no interest in taking part in it.” His friend answers spilling the truth that Mark wanted to hear.

“That’s not my problem Jaebum.” Mark tells Jaebum who smirks as Jaebum whines like a kid to him.

Continuing to whine, “But you know I _hate_ these meetings.” Jaebum states, who knew the twenty-three-year-old boss of the Im’s business corporation could pull this card?

“You hate _every_ meeting, period. I’m still amazed how you are the boss of the Im’s business corporation.” Mark responds back with a shake of his head in disbelief.

“Well, I’m the son of the man who found and owns the Im’s business corporation. What did you expect? If I ever wanted to pursue something different it’s impossible.” Jaebum replies with a hint of sadness in the last sentence. Hearing that made Mark realize just how much Jaebum must have given up to follow in his father’s footstep.

It must have been his sympathy taking over because he found himself saying ‘okay, fine I’ll go for you like the hundreds of other times’. That earns a cheer from Jaebum who loops his arm around Mark’s shoulder grinning from ear to ear. “You promise okay! Besides working at Im’s business corporation isn’t all that bad. I have all the free time in the world to exercise my favorite hobbies.” Shaking his head in disbelief, Mark could not believe he fell for the younger man’s trick once again.

“Hey, guys sorry I’m late. What did I miss?” Jackson came in a hurry taking a seat beside Mark as Jaebum’s happy mood goes unnoticed.

“Nothing special, just how Jaebum has managed to trick me into attending his business meeting once again.” Mark answers as Jackson chuckles under his breath. “So, how’s work as a gym trainer going for you?”

“It’s great! I’ve been advising people to drink more organic green tea.” Jackson says proudly as the bartender arrives to give him a cold beer. “It’s loaded with antioxidants and nutrients that have powerful effects on the body. Like brain function, fat loss, and a lower risk of cancer!”

“And a lower risk of cancer.” Mark finishes the speech together with Jackson. He only heard the same speech about green tea only a dozen times.

Jackson beams at Mark nodding his head happily, “Now you’re getting it!”

“Yeah, that’s because you keep talking about it even if you’re not our gym trainer.” Mark points out.

“I _could_ be your gym trainer.” Jackson teases with this suggestion as Jaebum gave a look of horror with the thought of the young man being his gym trainer.

“No, thank you. I wouldn’t want to give up having midnight snacks for anything.”

“Suit yourself.” On that note, Jackson sighs after he takes a sip of his beer. “So, I heard from Jaebum you're interested in this pet sitter.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Mark who had to restrain himself from strangling his close friend who is unfortunately also his boss.

“It’s nothing, I don’t think he even swings that way. Besides, if he did I don’t think he’s interested in me. Especially after Wednesday where I made a complete fool and creeper of myself.” He buries his face in his hands as Jackson goes to pat his back to comfort him.

“So this is why you’ve been acting all sulky since Thursday.” Jaebum stated matter-of-factly nodding his head as if he knew along Jinyoung was the source of his problem.

Lifting his face away from his hands to glare at Jaebum he sighs in defeat seconds later while slumping his shoulders. “I’m a hopeless case. He probably thinks I’m a creep since I basically confessed I knew his work schedule this week in front of him and his friend. I’m never going to call him to watch CoCo ever again.” Mark swears on the last sentence taking a big swig of his drink. Jackson and Jaebum exchanged glances that go unnoticed by Mark who was too caught up in his own problem.

“Look, man, I’m pretty sure it wasn’t as bad as you had made it seem.” Jackson says trying to help the matter.

“I practically flew out of the coffee shop Jackson, making a lame excuse of having to go home and do laundry. How is that not bad?”

“Okay,” Jackson draws out looking at Jaebum for help.

“You’re going to Shanghai in a few weeks for the business meeting. This is an opportunity to call Jinyoung to watch CoCo again. When he comes to your apartment just apologize for your behavior.”

“I don’t know Jaebum. I was planning on just having Yugyeom and his best friend Kunpimook watch her.”

“I can’t believe you even suggested the thought of Yugyeom and Kunpimook to watch CoCo. They’re both _literally_ wild animals themselves.” Jaebum said earning a good loud laugh from Jackson. “If you want your place to be in one piece by the time you get back from Shanghai call Jinyoung.”

“I don’t know.” Mark hesitates, he did want his place in one piece especially since Jinyoung liked it so much.

“Oh, come on Markie!” Jackson uses the nickname he knows Mark hates so much. “If you want you can just text the man to schedule the appointment.”

“I guess,” after considering about it Mark whips out his phone and opens it up to the text message page he and Jinyoung shared. His fingers hovered over his phone where the keyboard was, “what should I say?” He looks at Jackson and Jaebum for help as both of the man roll their eyes at him. He is such a hopeless case.

“Here, hand over the phone and I’ll type it for you.” Jackson sticks out his hand waiting for Mark to give him his phone. Without thinking he hands his phone over only regretting it a second later as a playful smile plastered on Jackson’s face.

“Jackson, what are you typing?” He tries to reach out his hand to take his cellphone back only to have Jackson dodge his hand by turning around. “Jacks!”

“Relax dude!” Jackson tries to ease Mark’s nerve, “All done! Here.” Handing the device back to Mark he scrambles to look at the text message Jackson had sent Jinyoung for him.

**Mark**

**_Hi Jinyoung! I’m going on a business trip to Shanghai a few weeks from now. I was wondering if you could watch CoCo and my apartment for me again. When I get back I’ll pay you with a bonus which involves anything else other than money. *wink wink*_ **

_‘Dear Lord.’_

“Jackson!” Mark practically screams in horror. “I don’t talk like this! What are you trying to suggest with ‘a bonus which involves anything else other than money’?!” He continues to yell as Jackson smirks while Jaebum laughs off on the side.  
“I literally meant anything other than money. A souvenir like clothes or a book. Why? What are you suggesting Mark?” Jackson teases as Mark grows red in the face which made Jaebum laugh even harder.

“Fuck you guys.” Mark mutters out which his two close friends clearly heard him say.

“No thanks, you should save that for Jinyoung when you get back from Shanghai.”

One point for Jackson and zero for Mark.

Mark felt a vibration coming from his phone in his hand. Unlocking his lock screen to look at the text message before him he wanted to either die of embarrassment or murder Jackson Wang at this very moment.

**Jinyoung (CoCo’s dog sitter)**

**_Mark are you alright? And no problem. Just text me the further details of the date and time._ **

“So, what did he reply back with?” Jackson asks leaning towards Mark to get a better look at the text message. In a hurry, Mark quickly closes his screen stuffing his phone in his pants pocket.

“Just to text him the details of the date and time.” He answers dismissing the fact Jinyoung had asked if he was alright.

“See, that wasn’t so hard right Markie?”

“Shut up Jackson before I murder you like how I wanted to moments ago.”

 

Grabbing his earphones off the nightstand he goes to put them in the front pocket of his backpack. Two weeks had flown by pretty quick, Mark had kept himself busy at work and hadn’t called Jinyoung to watch CoCo like he had said two weeks before at the bar with Jaebum and Jackson. But now he was getting ready to take the next flight to Shanghai leaving CoCo for Jinyoung to take care of.

Biting his bottom lip in deep thought on whether to wait for Jinyoung to come to his apartment or not he checks the time on his phone. He had at least an hour before he actually had to leave to the airport. He could wait for Jinyoung who was coming soon, but would Jinyoung find being around Mark awkward? He hadn’t talked to or seen him since their last encounter. They had only discussed the details about watching CoCo through texts. Sitting on his bed he looks to the side of the bed where CoCo was sleeping peacefully. She was so lucky, getting to spend a whole week with Jinyoung while he’s gone to Shanghai.

After many battles with himself on whether to stay and wait or not, he decided he’ll just go to the airport now. He already printed out the schedule for CoCo and the chores to do at his apartment while he was away. He could just place it on the kitchen counter like last time. Jinyoung still has the key to his apartment, he could let himself in easily. Coming to a final decision he stands up shooting a quick text to Jinyoung that he was leaving to the airport now and that he could let himself in his apartment. Sliding the phone back in his back pocket he grabs his black luggage he uses for all his trip. Bidding a farewell to CoCo by his front door that included kisses and hugs who had followed behind him he shuts the door making sure to lock it. It was only when Mark was at the airport sitting at a coffee shop was he shocked to see the caller ID from an incoming phone call because Park Jinyoung was calling him. His heart began to beat more erratically as his thumb hovered over the answer button. Should he pick it up? Should he sound surprised or feign disinterest and busy? Questions after question race through this mind. When he finally snaps himself out of it he manages to pick up the call before it flew to voicemail.

“H-hello?” He croaks out nervously, his mouth suddenly gone dry.

“Mark! You left so early for the airport and I thought I was punctual.” Jinyoung’s voice cut through the line, “I bought you a cup coffee for your way to the airport, but you left so fast.” Mark could hear Jinyoung’s tone changing to a whine. He pictured the little pout he always makes whenever CoCo doesn't bring back the toy he threw down the hallway of his apartment.

“Yeah, I didn't want to miss my flight. I figured I could grab a cup of coffee and a small breakfast at the airport.” That wasn't completely a lie as Mark fiddled with his now empty coffee cup.

“Okay, well don't worry I got everything under control and CoCo’s schedule memorized down to a T. I saw the list of house chores you printed out so I’ll read into that today. You enjoy your trip, Mark.”

“Thanks, Jinyoung, will you be sending me pictures of CoCo while I'm gone?” Mark asks slightly tightening his hold on his phone feeling himself blush tremendously. He was only glad Jinyoung couldn't see his face right now. He's sure he represents something like a red juicy tomato.

“Of course!”

Silence as the line goes quiet. Neither of them really knew what to say after that. Thinking he should say goodbye to save both of them the awkward silence he was about to bid bye when Jinyoung voice cuts in.

“Hey, Mark?” Jinyoung calls out nervously through the phone.

_‘Was Jinyoung going to ask about what I said during his hangout with Youngjae?’_

Mark dreaded this moment to come since two weeks ago. He honestly tried to come up with a reasonable answer to his actions but all of them turned out either creepy or straight up stalker mode.

“Ye-yes Jinyoung?” He stammers feeling the palm of his hands begin to sweat.

“Have you been avoiding me?”

Well, that question was unexpected, he almost dropped his phone onto the cold marble floor if not for his fast reflexes. “Wha-what?!” He croaks out too loudly for his liking, clearing his throat he tries to talk again but this time in a more calmly manner, “I’m not avoiding you Jinyoung. I’ve just been busy with work and CoCo didn’t need any watching.” He lies hoping Jinyoung would buy it. The line went silent for a couple of seconds and Mark had to pull his phone from his ear to check if the call was still going. “Jinyoung?” He calls out when he puts the phone back to his ear.

“Yes, I’m here! Hey, Mark when you come back I have something important to tell you. Have a safe flight and I’ll see you when you get back from Shanghai.”

“Oh, okay...I’ll see you when I get back.” Ending the call Mark bites his bottom lip nervously. What does Jinyoung want to tell him when he gets back? Was it that time with Youngjae? Does Jinyoung want someone else to watch CoCo from now on? Was that it? If so, he should find the man a souvenir after all he’s done for him. Pocketing his phone while getting up from his seat he grabs his luggage handle. Whatever Jinyoung wanted to tell him he was only glad he had a week to prepare himself.

 

His business trip to Shanghai was actually quite interesting despite Jaebum not wanting to go. He learned a few new project investments that might benefit the Im’s business. He also had the time to do a little bit of sightseeing and shopping. He found some cute souvenirs for his friends and cute pet accessories for CoCo and Jaebum’s cat Nora. He even found a pretty gold leaf bookmark for Jinyoung. If anything, when it came to making lame excuses for Jinyoung to watch CoCo, was that he found out the man loves reading. Once he saw the golden leaf bookmark at one of the night markets he went to one night, he just knew the man would love it. So without further thoughts, he bought it and neatly packed it up in his suitcase.

It was a nice trip that went nicely for a week, but Mark was more than glad to go home to see CoCo, his comfortable bed, and most importantly Jinyoung. Jinyoung had kept his word sending pictures of CoCo and even himself with CoCo (that Mark had saved) during his trip away. He decided whatever Jinyoung wanted to tell him he was going to be okay with. During the plane ride back he did some reading, sleeping, and eating. But as the distance to Seoul grew shorter his nerves of seeing Jinyoung and what he wanted to tell him grew back. He was tapping his foot as he waited to claim his luggage. While his ride back in a taxi he had sent a text message letting Jinyoung know he was on his way back. He constantly checked it for any reply back only finding it hasn't been read yet. Checking his phone to find out the time, CoCo should be at home already from her walk. So Jinyoung would be at the apartment and should be able to reply back. Unless he was giving another bath for CoCo again. As the taxi driver pulls up to the apartment building he hands him some cash before getting out and collecting his luggage from the trunk. Getting inside and up to his apartment was easy. Before opening his front door he listened for any sounds of movement inside only to find it quiet. Unlocking his door slowly and quietly he closes the door behind him without making a sound. Taking his shoes off he left his luggage behind while making his way to the kitchen and living room soundlessly. There were no signs of Jinyoung and CoCo anywhere. Bathroom? Empty. Deciding to check his bedroom he found the door slightly ajar. Pushing the door slowly open, the scene before him melted his heart.

Jinyoung was sleeping on his bed wearing a navy blue sweater and black jeans with CoCo sleeping beside him. He grabs out his phone pulling it up to camera mode and took a picture. He was so making this his home screen wallpaper. Mark froze in his spot when he heard Jinyoung stir in his sleep. Once he deemed Jinyoung was sleeping again he made his way to the bed scooping CoCo up in his arm waking her up. Happy to see her owner she lets out an excited bark as Mark frantically tries to ‘shush’ her.

“Mark? Is that you?” Mark hears a groggy Jinyoung asks as the man rubs his eyes. Rooted in his spot as CoCo jumps from his hold he watches Jinyoung blink his eyes once or twice to clear his vision. “You're back.” After stating that Mark watches as Jinyoung breaks into a soft smile while sitting up in bed.

“Yeah, I am.” He replies back in a low whisper.

“How was your trip?”

“Great, I found a few new project that the business could invest into and even had time to do some sightseeing and shopping.”

“That's good to hear.”

“I-I got you a souvenir.” Mark blurts out as Jinyoung raise an eyebrow up curiously. “It's in my luggage. Let me just get it for you.” Turning around quickly he dashes out the bedroom and down the hall to his luggage. Opening it up he grabs the golden rectangular box he had neatly put away. Walking back into his bedroom Jinyoung was now sitting at the side of the bed. Making his way to Jinyoung he brings out the box for Jinyoung to take. Taking the box from him Mark watches as Jinyoung examines the box while caressing the box with his thumb.

“Mark, I’ll like to apologize for entering your bedroom and sleeping on your bed. I was tired and-” Putting his hand up to stop Jinyoung's rant he gestured to the box.

“Don’t worry about it Jinyoung. Open the gift, I think you'll like it.”

Jinyoung opens his mouth to say something but quickly shuts it. Instead, doing as Mark had ordered. Pulling the lid off the box Mark watches as Jinyoung stares at the golden leaf bookmark with wide eyes.

“I know you like to read books and I thought you might like this as your bookmark.” He explains shyly while rubbing the back of his neck in the process. Jinyoung stared at the gift in silence for quite some time which began to dwindle Mark’s confidence on the gift. “It's okay if you don't like it. I can give you another gift that I got for my frien-”

“No, I love it Mark. Thank you.” Putting the lid back on the box, Mark watches as Jinyoung set the gift on the bed before he goes to stand up facing him eye to eye.

“Are you going to tell me that important thing now?” Mark finds himself asking his voice just above a whisper. The silence in the room making this moment more suspenseful than ever. Giving Mark a smile he nods his head, fiddling with his fingers.

“Listen, Mark, you might find this uncomfortable but I like you. As in more than I should for being just your dog sitter. I know you were avoiding me after your encounter with Youngjae and me, even if you denied it. What I’m trying to say is that I miss you and I like you.”

Reaching his hand out to take Jinyoung’s hand in his he gave a soft squeeze. Looking into Jinyoung’s twinkling eyes with anticipation he breaks out into a smile. “I like you too. More than just being my dog sitter.” Stepping a bit closer towards Jinyoung it was only at this close proximity did Mark realize Jinyoung probably was only an inch taller than him. Tilting his head slightly to the side he slowly brushed his lips against Jinyoung. Testing the water to see if this was okay until the younger man leans in to capture his lips in his. The slow sweet kiss lasted until they both needed to break away for air. When they did Jinyoung’s lips were mirroring Mark’s very own. Red and swollen.

Later in the night Mark and Jinyoung were in each other's arms watching television and stealing kisses from each other. It was only when CoCo barked for attention did they break away from one another to play with her.

Throwing a yellow tennis ball down the hall, Mark watches as CoCo runs down the hall after it. “So,” he hears Jinyoung says. “Did you make all those excuses for me to watch CoCo just to see me?”

Mark could feel himself growing red in the face for being caught with this. Jinyoung only laughs heartily coming over to give him a back hug. “You're so cute.”

“You saw through my lame excuses?” He asks as Jinyoung lands a kiss on his neck. It's crazy how just hours ago Jinyoung and he had confessed their feelings to each other. And now it was just so natural for them to act like domestic partners.

“Yes, I mean who hires a pet sitter to pet sit their dog while being at home?” Jinyoung teases unwrapping his arms so he could swivel Mark around to face him. “Anyways, I don't count those dog sitting dates as _dates_. You need to take me out on one still.”

Pulling Jinyoung into his arms he leans towards the man's face, “I think I can arrange that.” Kissing the man on the lips the umpteenth time that night still had his heart soaring high in the sky.

 

Mark had planned everything to a T. Jinyoung and him were to go out to a nice restaurant to eat. Only for some reason, his reservation was not found causing Jinyoung and him to eat someplace else. Then they were to go for a walk at a park but it rained halfway through their walk. The weather report reported that it wouldn't rain, but it did. Not prepared for the rain neither of them had an umbrella. So Mark did the next best thing, taking off his jacket to place it over Jinyoung and him as they both ran back to his car. Their last location for their date was at a bar. It was going great until his friend and sidekick showed up.

So here Mark was, sitting beside Jinyoung in a booth across from Yugyeom and Kunpimook. Jinyoung was more than happy to meet some of Mark’s friend beside Jaebum who he knew before Mark. He was staring daggers at Yugyeom and Kunpimook both discreetly. All Mark wanted was a perfect first date with Jinyoung. And yes he may want Jinyoung all to himself.

“So does that mean you pet sit for Mark for free now?” Mark hears Yugyeom asks Jinyoung. Groaning, he places a hand on his face to cover his eyes. How embarrassing can his friends get? Jinyoung laughs from the side while hooking his arms around Mark’s. Laying his head on Mark’s shoulder in the process he smiles at Yugyeom and Kunpimook.

“Not really, I still do need to make a living.” He jokes earning laughter from the two younger men across the table.

“I like him hyung! He knows how to joke unlike you.” Yugyeom points out harmlessly. Removing his hand away from his eye he gives Yugyeom a look something along the line of ‘shut up’.

“So,” Jinyoung removes his head away from Mark’s shoulder to lean forward across the table, “tell me more about this ‘not so fun’

Mark Tuan.”

“Mark, stop pouting because it's only making you look even cuter and you know how I like to smother you with kisses when you do that.” Clearly ignoring Jinyoung words who was trying to get him to smile, but failed sighs out of defeat. “Talk to me, Mark.” He says giving a squeeze of the hand he was holding. The both of them had finally left the bar parting ways with Yugyeom and Kunpimook. They were now making their way back to Mark’s car. The ground was wet after the unexpected pour of rain, but it had finally stopped and the clear night sky of stars had now taken over.

Stopping in their tracks Mark turns his head to look at his boyfriend who was clearly concerned. “I just wanted our first date to be perfect. Our dinner date didn't go as plan. It started pouring rain during our walk at the park. And Yugyeom and his friend, Kunpimook, had to come and ruin our alone time at the bar!” Mark complains as Jinyoung only stared at him lovingly. “Our first date was a total failure.”

Letting go of Mark's hand Jinyoung goes to turn him around to face him directly. Cupping Mark's face with both his hands he caresses his cheeks with his thumbs. Bending slightly to meet Mark eye to eye he gave him a fond smile.

“Our first date was not a total failure. Okay, our fancy dinner didn't turn out so fancy but I enjoyed it nonetheless. I actually liked it more that way, it was a more comfortable environment to be in. The walk at the park was great, but my favorite part was when you used your jacket to shield the both of us from the rain. It was ripped straight out of a cheesy movie scene that I never thought would happen to me in real life. And lastly, I had fun meeting a few of your friends. Yes, I would have liked some alone time with you but I learned so much about you from them and I can't wait to discover them myself. So don't think our first date was a complete failure.”

“You really had fun?”

Kissing Mark’s forehead he pulled him into his embrace. He pats Mark’s head as Mark wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s waist while burying his face in his neck. “Yes, now quit sulking.”

Pulling away from each other Mark goes to plant a quick kiss on Jinyoung's lip. Breaking out into a grin he extends his hand out for Jinyoung to take. “Let's get going, I think CoCo is expecting us to be back by now.”

“Is she now?” Jinyoung asks taking Mark's hand in his walking hand in hand back to Mark’s car.

“Yeah, I honestly think she likes you more than me now.”

“Isn't that strange.”

“It's not strange at all because I like you more than myself as well.”

“That makes the two of us then.”


	2. My Dog's Owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder what was going through Jinyoung's head when he first met Mark? Well now you do!

The universe was surely testing Jinyoung’s patience today. Having to wake up at four in the morning was already hard enough. But getting into a minor car accident while making his way to his client’s apartment was really stretching his patience. He sighs heavily while waiting for the older male dressed in his suit write down his personal information. Checking his wristwatch it was already five in the morning and he was ten minutes late to meet up with his client who has a flight to catch. He was never late and always punctual, but for some reason, bad luck seems to be following him around today. 

Jinyoung feels his pants pocket vibrate announcing that he just received a text message. Fishing out his cellphone as he takes the person’s information in front of him, he thanks the man before turning his attention back to his phone. It was his client asking where he was, texting a reply quickly he hits send before getting back into his own car. Making sure this time while making his way to his client’s apartment there wasn’t any careless driver. 

Finding a parking spot, riding the elevator up to the floor, and speeding down the hallway towards the client’s apartment number took no longer than ten minutes. Catching his breath while fixing his clothes he presses the doorbell waiting for his client to answer it. He could hear some shuffling behind the door before it opens slightly. He expected his client, Mark, to look angry at Jinyoung for being late. Instead, he found his other client Im Jaebum looking at him with a stinky eye as if someone just woke him up from his sleep. He probably did.

“Jaebum hyung, what are you doing here?” Jinyoung found himself asking as Jaebum opens the door wider for him to come inside. Jaebum was one of his client who he occasionally helps to watch his cat, Nora. He was also the one who introduced Mark to him. “This is Mark Tuan’s apartment correct?” He asks taking off his shoes by the doorway and closing the front door. Jaebum only scratches his head before heading into the living room.

“Yes it is, but Mark insisted on leaving without meeting you first just so he’s on time on his schedule.” Jaebum explains rolling his eyes while talking about Mark. “Are you alright? Heard you got into a minor car accident.”

“Uh, yeah-just my luck out of all day.” Jinyoung says placing down his black leather satchel bag on the living room couch while following Jaebum inside the house.

“Well before I go let me give you a quick tour of the place.” Jaebum replies picking up his cell phone that was on the coffee table. The apartment wasn’t a big or small place. It was an average size that took Jaebum less than ten minutes to finish his small little tour guide. “Oh, Mark printed out CoCo’s daily schedule and placed it on the kitchen countertop. He also said you don’t have to worry about keeping the house clean since he’s just gone for three days. Last but not least he made you a key copy of his apartment beside the papers on the kitchen countertop.” The man explains quickly while putting on his jacket walking towards the front door. He was obviously eager to leave so he could go home and sleep in his own bed. “Any questions?”

“No, but-” Jinyoung says when he gets cut off by Jaebum who wasn’t really paying attention to him.

“Great, if you have any questions that come up just make a quick call to Mark. Or text the guy I’m sure he’ll be able to answer it. Have fun watching CoCo!” Jaebum interjects quickly waving goodbye while shutting the door behind him leaving Jinyoung alone. Looking around the now empty apartment Jinyoung made his way slowly around the place once more. Inspecting and admiring the gorgeous place he hasn't seen the little dog that he was supposed to take care of for the next three days. 

Already having checked the living room, kitchen, bathroom, office room, and closet. The last place to check was the bedroom. The bedroom door was slightly ajar when Jinyoung got there. Pushing the door open slowly and poking his head in first he inspects the room. The room was clean and organize with a dog bed at the end of the bed. Suddenly a white ball of fur caught Jinyoung’s attention. CoCo was laying on her owner’s bed when she took notice of Jinyoung. 

Stepping inside the room cautiously both Jinyoung and CoCo had a short staring contest. He watched as CoCo blinked her eyes slowly looking at Jinyoung. The guy was only glad she didn’t start barking or worse running towards him wanting to bite him. Because trust him he had experienced that more than once. 

“Hi CoCo,” Jinyoung starts with a greeting his voice not to loud to startle her. “Sleeping on your owner’s bed now that he’s gone huh?” He says inching closer to the bed when CoCo didn’t bark or move from her spot. Reaching the edge of the bed he crouches down to be at eye level with her. Extending his hand towards her for her to sniff, he watched as she smelled his fingers before she gave a lick at it. Smiling he goes to use that same hand to pet her head. Scooping her up into his arms he looks around the bedroom. The bedroom was average size consisting a bed, a closet, mirror, drawer, and a nightstand. He stops himself at the nightstand and with his free hand that was not holding CoCo in his arm he picks up a photo frame. Inside the photo frame was a picture of CoCo with a man who he guesses is Mark Tuan. The picture was probably taken at a dog park guessing by the green grass, clear blue skies, and laidback clothes.

He had to say, Mark Tuan was not what he expected the man to look like. When they had talked briefly on the phone scheduling the appointment, Jinyoung had imagined Mark Tuan to be muscular and a man who always dressed in a suit. His voice just gave off an impression of a man who always works, was quiet, and never smiled. The picture that Jinyoung was looking at right now was anything but. Mark Tuan was actually a lean muscular man who looks small and soft who prefers wearing an oversized hoodie like in the picture. He was probably quiet and doesn’t really talk much but damn, Mark Tuan looked cute. 

“You have a very cute owner CoCo.” Jinyoung says to the dog who looks at him at the sound of his voice. “Let’s go and see what activities you have on your schedule.” Putting back down the photo frame on the nightstand, Jinyoung carries CoCo in his arm making his way out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

The schedule that CoCo has on normal bases wasn’t too hard to handle. He just needed to feed her a bowl of food for breakfast and dinner at a certain time. She occasionally wants someone to play with her and she had enough toy in her toy basket on the bookshelf to play with. Then there were her walks at this nearby dog park she supposedly goes to twice a day. Once in the morning and once in the evening. Jinyoung found the schedule easy enough to follow and during the last three day of house and dog sitting he found himself constantly taking pictures of CoCo because she was just that cute. There was also Jinyoung’s guilt on being late on the day to meet with Mark before he left for his flight. So he constantly sent pictures of CoCo to the older man who never replied back with a text, but Jinyoung knew he saw because of the ‘seen’ word at the bottom corner of the text message. 

On the third and last day of watching CoCo, the little bundle of fur decided to roll herself around the mud at the park. He couldn’t believe her, she was the one whining and scratching at the door begging to go out as if she had an urgent business to take care. Once they got to the park she dashed off to a bush which Jinyoung assumed was her normal spot to do her business. But when he got around towards the bush he found her lying on her back rolling around comfortably in the mud. He wasn’t even sure if she needed to do business or she tricked him into getting her here to have fun. Jinyoung could only watch in horror thinking about the bath he would have to give her once they get back to the apartment. Putting the leash back on her collar he carefully walked her back to the apartment making sure she wasn’t leaving any trail of mud behind her. 

Getting her into the bathtub was easy, she waited patiently as Jinyoung went to the linen closet to get towels only to find it empty. Mark must have forgotten to do the laundry. Puckering his lips out slightly in deep thought he decided to check Mark’s bedroom to see if he could find any towels there. He wasn’t trying to snoop or anything, he just really needed those damn towels. Opening Mark’s drawer he came up empty-handed. Taking off his gray cardigan because all this movement was making him warm he left it on top of Mark’s bed. Walking towards the closet and opening it, it took a little bit of rummaging but he finally found the item he was looking for. Taking two towels with him he left the bedroom door slightly ajar before heading to the bathroom. CoCo was still in the bathtub waiting patiently.

“Alright, CoCo time to get you looking all white and fluffy before your owner gets home today.” Saying that was easier said than done, Mark forgot to inform Jinyoung that CoCo was someone who doesn’t like baths. Every time the shower head was coming towards her she would try to wiggle her way away from Jinyoung’s grasp. Jinyoung had just finally gotten a good hold on her while scrubbing her with shampoo when he hears a door closing. Stopping his task to crane his neck a bit listening in on the outside he was pretty sure it was still too early for Mark to come home. However, CoCo thought otherwise. With super dog power that she managed to muster out of her tiny body, she wiggles out of Jinyoung’s grasp and jumps out of the bathtub. Splashing soap, bubbles, and water on Jinyoung during the process. Throwing his hands up in the air as bubble goes flying she runs out the bathroom door that was left unclosed. He quickly scrambles up from the bathroom tiles calling after the tiny dog. “CoCo!”

Running down the hallway Jinyoung only stops midway when he noticed a man dressed in an oversized black hoodie with skinny jeans. He was also wearing a white cap with his hoodie over it making his face look slimmer and small. The man could only be Mark Tuan because he was standing by the front door with CoCo in his arms. Jinyoung also noticed a black luggage by the front door. Their eyes met for merely five seconds that left Jinyoung heart skipping a beat. Mark Tuan was cute as hell in person.

Suddenly, Jinyoung felt all too self-conscious about what  _ he _ was wearing. A wet dress shirt that is probably see through now and not to mention his hair with soap bubbles stuck to it. He could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he stared back at Mark when the man clears his throat. 

“You must be Park Jinyoung.” The man says in a calm voice as CoCo wiggles from his grasp and jumps to the ground only to run towards Jinyoung.

“Um, yes,” He replies back awkwardly as he goes to pick up CoCo who wanted to be picked up by him. “I was giving CoCo a bath before you came back. I’m just going to finish rinsing her body.” Excusing himself from the scene after Mark nodded his head in understanding. Closing the bathroom door behind him this time so CoCo wouldn’t have anywhere to escape to, he puts her back in the bathtub. Starting the shower head again he begins to rinse her off with any soap. Once that was done he goes to dry her off with towels and start the blow dryer. Rinsing and blow drying her fur took about ten minutes and it was enough time for Jinyoung to recollect himself. Mark Tuan was a man who looks like he came straight out of a magazine. Jinyoung was pretty sure if the man was to wear his suit and tie from work (he saw in the closet) he would look a hundred times more attractive. The oversized clothes on him right now just makes him look extra soft and fluffy.

Opening the bathroom door CoCo excitedly runs down the hall once again before jumping on the couch to snuggle up beside her owner. 

“Hey, CoCo!” Jinyoung watches Mark coos while ruffling her hair on her head. He goes to take a seat on the armchair that was beside the window near the coach. His eyes glued to the man because his beauty was beyond anything Jinyoung have seen in his life. Just then Mark turns his attention from CoCo locking eyes with him. He felt like he was caught red-handed for staring. But then he notices the man biting his bottom lip nervously as if he was shy.

_ Cute. _

“I just want to apologize for being late on the day you were supposed to leave to catch your flight. I’m never late, but I just had bad luck that day and got into a minor car accident.” He found himself explaining as Mark puts up a hand to silence Jinyoung from talking any further, which did. 

“It’s okay, accidents happen and you wouldn’t know that. I’m sorry for leaving without greeting you first. I’m sure Jaebum had filled you in on CoCo’s daily schedule I printed out and my apartment key I had made for you when I was gone.” Mark spoke as Jinyoung gave a short nod of his head. The man’s voice was low, deep, and spoke in such a calm way it had Jinyoung mesmerized. Mark Tuan can be cute and shy yet calm, quiet, and serious. “Also, thank you for taking care of my house and CoCo. As well as sending me pictures of her.” Hearing that comment had Jinyoung breaking out into a wide smile as wrinkles at the corner of his eyes were shown. He was so glad Mark was not mad or annoyed by the pictures he constantly sent him. He never replied back to any of the pictures sent to him. Jinyoung thought the guy hated him.

“CoCo is such an adorable little dog. She’s very sweet and well behaved.” Jinyoung compliments while looking at CoCo with adoration then back at Mark his smile never fading.

_ ‘If you excuse the trouble she caused me because her owner is cute. Then yeah. Sure. Mark doesn’t need to know that.’  _ Jinyoung thinks to himself before speaking again. “She’s a keeper.”

The compliment must be something Mark really likes to hear because he was smiling proudly. Like a proud father. 

“Thanks, I’m really fortunate to have a dog like CoCo.”

There was a beat of awkward silence that had Jinyoung getting up from his seat all too quickly. Scanning the living room for his cardigan he mentally slaps himself for leaving his own personal belonging in Mark’s bedroom. “I think I left my cardigan in your bedroom.” He admits rubbing the back of his nape while looking at Mark with his face dusted with a hint of red. The man arches his eyebrow up at Jinyoung curiously as he scrambles to explain himself. Feeling his face grow even redder. “I wasn’t snooping or anything! I went into your bedroom looking for more towels. You kind of ran out of towels in the linen closet.” Averting Mark’s gaze by looking at the ground he almost missed the nod the man was giving him in understanding.

“I’m not mad Jinyoung. Besides, it was my fault for not doing my laundry before I left for my business trip.” Mark explains calming down Jinyoung’s nerves that had him looking back up from the ground to chance a smile at the guy.

“Thank you, I’m just gonna go grab my cardigan and belongings before I leave your apartment.” Without waiting for Mark’s reply he turns around to walk down the hall to the man’s bedroom. Jinyoung hears the pit-pat sound from CoCo’s paw hitting the hardwood floor a second later as she follows behind him. Pushing open the bedroom door slowly he grabs for his gray cardigan on top of Mark’s bed and puts it on. He was only grateful that his dress shirt was now almost completely dry. While making his way back outside the living room he goes to grab his black leather satchel he had left inside Mark’s office with CoCo following happily right beside him. That had him smiling. She was beyond cute. He wasn't lying when he said CoCo was a keeper because she was. Making his way back outside now dressed in drier clothes with his gray cardigan on and a black leather satchel bag hung over his shoulder he looks more presentable than before thought Jinyoung. “I gathered all my belongings and CoCo hasn’t eaten dinner yet.” Jinyoung informs Mark as CoCo barks at him sensing he was leaving. “CoCo-ah,” He coos kneeling down for her to shower his face with licks. “You be a good girl to your dad now. Although, I’m sure that wouldn’t be a problem now. Would it?” He asks sweetly while planting a kiss on top of her head before getting back up. He had only three days with her, but Jinyoung could feel himself missing this bundle of white fur tremendously already. Mark had also gotten up from his seat, making his way around the furniture to stand in front of him with cash in his hand.

“Here’s the 250,000 won I owe you and an extra 58,000 won for taking care of CoCo so well.” Extending out the money for Jinyoung to take who did. Taking out his wallet from his satchel he carefully places the money inside before putting it away.

“Thank you, it’s a pleasure doing business with you Mark.” He realized all too soon that he had said Mark’s name for the first time since they met. The guy must feel creeped out by Jinyoung because they weren’t close. 

_ ‘Nice going Jinyoung he probably wouldn’t want to hire you again. No more seeing Mr. Good Looking.’ _

But he had to try at least, “Please, give me a call whenever you need someone to house sit, dog sit, or both.”

“Thanks,” The man says but lets a yawn slipped out of his mouth. “Let me walk you out the apartment.”

“You look tired and just about to fall asleep. Do you want me to feed and walk CoCo?” Jinyoung asks with concern written on his face. Crush or not this man looks tired and Jinyoung was always willing to help another if he can. “You gave me a bonus, I don’t mind taking care of her while you sleep.” He watched as Mark considered his proposition.

“Are you sure Jinyoung? You don’t have to do this for me.”

Waving the question off with his hand he swivels Mark around placing his hands on his back and giving him a gentle push, “Catch up on some sleep while I feed CoCo and take her on her walk. We’ll be fine, besides this gives me an opportunity to spend more time with her. Isn’t that right CoCo?” He asks as CoCo give a bark as she runs into the kitchen where her food bowl is. She probably knew it was time for dinner, a smart lady she was. Making sure Mark was walking down the hall and enters his bedroom Jinyoung turns around to walk to the kitchen. Calling after CoCo as he grabs the dog food under the sink cabinet.

After feeding CoCo he was now taking her to the dog park by the apartment like he had done the past previous days. Making sure this time to keep her on a leash and not let her go running towards the mud like earlier today. A few other dog owners with their dog had greeted Jinyoung and CoCo. He ended up allowing CoCo to go play with some dogs there, keeping an eye on her from playing too rough and dirty.

“Is that your dog?” An elder lady sitting beside him on the bench asked. She had her eyes trained off on her dog playing with CoCo and the others. Jinyoung was about to say no when he thought how a little white lie couldn’t hurt. He really liked CoCo anyways.

“Yeah, her name is CoCo.” He found himself lying as the elder lady smiles.

“She’s adorable.”

“Right?” 

When Jinyoung deemed it was time to go it had been more than an hour they had stayed at the dog park. The little white ball of fur didn’t want to leave when Jinyoung was tugging her gently by her leash. With a little bit of more coaxing and a promise of a cookie (the word she understood) she finally gave in. Returning back to Mark’s apartment he tried to be as quiet as possible in case Mark was still sleeping. CoCo, however, decided to make waking up get owner her mission. Her paw hitting the hardwood floor as she walks. He quickly scoops her up before going to his black leather satchel for his bag of dog treats he carries with him. Giving her a cookie that she quickly chews up he lets her go as she ran towards a rope toy. She drops it in front of his foot eagerly waiting for Jinyoung to play with her. How could he refuse that smile that she was giving him? Grabbing for the rope toy they engaged themselves in a game of tug-o-war. He hadn’t heard Mark coming out of his room or walking down the hallway. When he noticed Mark was awake he was standing off in the hallway watching him and CoCo play.

“Oh, you’re awake. How long were you just standing there for?” Jinyoung asks letting go of the rope which CoCo clearly disliked bringing the toy towards back to him. 

“Not long,” Mark replies back, “Thank you again for feeding and taking her out for her walk.”

“It’s not a problem really. I enjoy CoCo’s company, we met some dogs at the park and she had a blast playing with some of them.” He reports whilst standing up.

“Just make sure she doesn’t go biting one of the dog’s nose like last time.” 

Horrified by the news he goes to look at Mark then at CoCo who was wagging her tail happily at him. Was CoCo an evil devil in disguise? It made sense...the fake act about needing to go outside. Rolling herself in the mud and forcing Jinyoung to give her a bath but ended up getting  _ him  _ wet. These were all just the little acts before she probably unleashes her evil- 

“I’m joking, you don’t have to look at my dog like that.” Jinyoung hears Mark teases. Oh, thank god their dog wasn’t some evil demon.

_ ‘Wait, did I just refer CoCo as Mark’s and mine? Gotta make my escape now before I make a major mistake by saying that aloud.’ _

“Well it’s getting late,” Grabbing for his things in a hurry, “I should probably head back to my own apartment.”

“Uh, yeah-sure.” Mark says awkwardly while walking him to the front door. Before closing the door he made one last comment to Jinyoung. “Drive back safely, Jinyoung.” Hearing Mark say his name again had his lips turning upward into a small smile. He liked his name coming out of Mark's voice. Giving a small wave of his hand he walks down the hallway and presses the button for the elevator. Once it dinged and the elevator door slides open he steps inside. That night Jinyoung dreamt of a handsome man taking Jinyoung out on a date at the park with his little white dog.

 

Jinyoung was worried and pouting in front of the three dogs (Simba the golden retriever, Choco the brown poodle, and Tata the corgi) he was watching for the day. Mark had been on his mind since he left his apartment. Thinking of Mark had Jinyoung thinking about all the embarrassing and not so excellent things Mark Tuan had witnessed from him. Like knowing he went into the man’s bedroom rummaging through his drawer and closet for towels. Then there was also him in his wet clothes revealing his biceps underneath and leaving his cardigan in Mark’s room. The guy probably thinks he’s not professional as Jaebum his friend had made him sound. “He probably wouldn’t ever want me to watch his house or dog again. Huh?” He found himself asking the three dogs who was staring back at him. Tilting their heads to the side when Jinyoung spoke. They were at a different dog park near the three owner’s house he was dog sitting for. Since it was the afternoon and a weekday there weren’t as many dogs at the dog park currently.

“Do you guys want a treat?” He asks as the three dog sat up straighter from hearing the word ‘treat’. Smiling a bit he goes to rummage his pants pocket for his bag of treats. Pulling it out his set of keys drops out. Making a clatter on the wooden bench he was sitting at. Picking it back up after treating each of the dogs to a treat he noticed a key that wasn’t his. It was a key to Mark’s apartment that he had forgotten to return yesterday when leaving. Groaning he couldn’t believe how many stupid mistakes he had made. Mark Tuan was just making him make so many rookie mistakes he normally doesn’t do with his clients. That was probably because they don’t turn his brain into mush. Biting his bottom lip considering if he should contact Mark about the key or just hand it to Jaebum the next time he watches Nora, he decides with the first option.

“It makes me seem more responsible don’t you think you guys?” He again asks the dogs who tilt their head once more. Shoving the keys back into his pockets he goes to grab his cell phone out to write a text message to Mark. Leaving it down on the wooden bench he gets up to crouch in front of Tata. He was petting his head when he hears his phone vibrate telling him he received a message. Jinyoung was all too eager, whipping around almost losing his balance when he grabs his phone.

**Jinyoung**

**_I forgot to give you your apartment key back yesterday. I’ll come by to drop it off whenever you’re at home._ **

**Mark Tuan (The Cutie who owns a cutie)**

**_Sure, I’m actually heading home now._ **

Sending a reply back he gets up quickly startling the three dogs he goes to get them ready to leave. The three owners were clearly confused and a bit upset that Jinyoung had brought them home earlier than attended, but that wasn’t of concern to him right now. What matter most was him getting to Mark’s apartment before the man was home. He needed to make a better impression on himself and this was his chance.

When Jinyoung got to Mark’s apartment in record time (he hopes) he quickly fixes his appearance. That includes ironing out his black and white striped sweater and black skinny jeans, fixing his hair, and adjusting his black leather satchel. Clearing his throat he goes to ring the doorbell only to be met with CoCo barking. Was Mark not home yet? Ringing it once more and met with the same result he couldn’t help but fist pumps the air quietly. Applauding himself for being there before Mark was exactly what he wanted. Digging for his earphones out of his bag he plugs it to his cellphone to listen to music while waiting for the man. He may have the key to Mark’s apartment but that doesn’t mean he’s allowed to go inside since his duty ended. That would be rude and quite frankly he wanted to impress Mark Tuan. Leaning against a wall staring at Mark’s front door he bobs his head along with the music. 

Lost in his own world while listening to music he hadn’t notice Mark arriving. Until he was walking down the hallway and in Jinyoung’s peripheral vision. Taking his earphones out of his ears he couldn’t help but break out into a full-on smile. Mark Tuan just makes his heart flutter and speed up like a high school student feel with their crush. Plus, he got to witness Mark wearing one his black suit.

“You had the key to my apartment, you could have gone inside.” He hears Mark say while taking out his keys to unlock his front door. Gesturing for Jinyoung to step inside first he doesn’t complain and does he was told. 

Jinyoung couldn’t help but let out a laugh as he steps into the apartment, “True, but I don’t work for you anymore so I don’t have any reasons to enter your apartment. Besides, I do not want to be arrested because you found a stranger in your living room.” He jokes as the both of them took off their shoes by the door. The both of them hears CoCo letting out a bark in the living room before the pit-pat of her paws on the hardwood floor was heard. They were both greeted by CoCo at the front door. Jinyoung found himself watching Mark as he sweeps CoCo in his arms before gesturing for him to follow him. Examining Mark’s apartment once more he was still taken aback by how beautiful this place was.

“I’ve been here a couple of times already, but I’m still always taken aback by how beautiful your apartment is. You did a wonderful job in decorating the place.” He comments embarrassing Mark because he was rubbing the nape of his neck sheepishly.

“Thanks,” Mark muster out shyly, “Um-do you want something to drink? I have water, green tea that my friend Jackson always give me, coffee, or apple juice?” Ending his question out meekly that had Jinyoung laughing because Mark was being so cute and awkward. Once he was done he makes sure to give a smile towards the guy, “I’ll take a cup of coffee, a dash of cream and sugar please.” Mark was staring at him in silence amusing Jinyoung to no end. This guy is either extremely socially awkward or perhaps he’s entrance by Jinyoung? He hopes it’s the second option. Raising an eyebrow up out of amusement, “Mark?”

“Yes? I mean yes! Coffee, a dash of cream and sugar coming right up.” Mark replies in a hurry, whipping himself around to head inside the kitchen. As the guy disappears into the kitchen Jinyoung turns his attention to CoCo who was trying to get his attention. He kneels down to coo at her while allowing her to lick his face.   
“Your owner is very cute indeed CoCo-ah.” Jinyoung says in a low whisper while petting the white bundle of fur. She barks in response as if agreeing to what Jinyoung had said. He gives a laugh while nodding his head. Moving he goes to take a seat in the armchair he sat in yesterday. If Jinyoung has to confess something, the armchair beside the window in Mark’s apartment was his favorite spot. During the last three days of house and dog sitting for Mark, he had sat in that armchair reading his books. It was a cozy armchair and it being beside the window was just right. A nice cool temperature to read in for all season. The sun keeps the area warm since it’s spring. He bets if it was winter a nice wool or yarn blanket would just be enough to keep him warm while reading a book.

“Your coffee’s ready.” Mark announces pulling Jinyoung from his own thoughts. Taking the cup carefully as Mark hands it over to him he takes a whiff of the coffee and slowly puts it near his mouth for a sip while Mark takes a seat on the couch. 

“Delicious,” Jinyoung sighs in content turning to lock eyes with Mark, “anyways I should probably hand over your keys.” Turning to his side where he had placed down his leather satchel he goes to open his bag to bring out Mark’s apartment key. Setting it down on the table he slides it towards Mark who takes his apartment key in his hand examining it for a while.

“You know, I think you should actually hold on to my apartment key. I think I might be hiring you often to help me with CoCo.” Mark says, placing the key back down on the table pushing it back towards him. Looking at him in shock he couldn’t help but hope this means he gets to see the beauty before him and CoCo, of course, more often. 

“Are you sure? I mean, you trust me with the key?” He asks just to make sure as Mark nod his head.

“You had the key to my house earlier and yet you waited for me instead. Just letting you know, I will know when something in my house goes missing.” Mark jokes as Jinyoung breaks out in laughter. The only thing Jinyoung hopes goes missing in Mark’s house was either his heart for being stolen or CoCo (because he loves her that much), but both would be good too.

“Okay, just call me whenever you need someone to watch CoCo. I’ll gladly do it.” Jinyoung replies back truthfully wishing Mark would be calling often. 

And Jinyoung’s wish came true.

 

Jinyoung was beyond thrilled when Mark had called him and asked him to watch CoCo for him a few days later. Then, again and again, a few days after. Sometimes hiring Jinyoung to watch CoCo while he was at home himself. Explaining that he wouldn’t have time to watch or take care of her while doing his work at home. Jinyoung didn’t think much of that at first, but when Mark moved out of his office room and did his work in the living room where Jinyoung was playing with CoCo he couldn’t help but bite back a smile and giggle. Mark was being so transparent that he likes him. Even Choi Youngjae, his close dongsaeng who he’s known since high school agreed when he told him.

“I don't think he’s that smart Jinyoung hyung. I mean, who hires a pet sitter to dog sit their dog while they’re home?” Youngjae comments one night when he was over at Jinyoung’s apartment. Hugging his plushie closer to his chest while sitting in bed he giggles happily.

“That’s what I’m saying! He hired me to take care of CoCo for him while being at home, but he joins in on taking care of her with me Youngjae. Isn’t that cute? It's like we're going on dates.” He says smiling like an idiot at the thought of Mark.

“You have it bad for him.” The younger answered back while rolling his eyes, swiveling himself around on Jinyoung’s office chair to face his back towards him. That earned him a hit on the head with the plushie Jinyoung was hugging. “Ow! Hyung!” Youngjae whines when Jinyoung’s cell phone rings on the office table. “It’s Mark Tuan the Cutie who owns a Cutie calling!” Youngjae announces reading off the caller ID as Jinyoung hops off his bed quickly. Grabbing his phone off the table before Youngjae could grab it he returns to his seat as Youngjae continues to groan rubbing his head that was assaulted. 

“Hello?” He greets picking up the phone.

“Jinyoung? It’s Mark.” Mark says on the other end of the phone.

“Mark! What brings you to call?” Jinyoung asks all too cheerfully as Youngjae pretends to gag. Threatening to hit him again this time with his arm Youngjae quickly shuts up. 

“I was wondering if you could watch CoCo this upcoming Wednesday?” Mark asks, Jinyoung shuffles on bed weighing his decision. This Wednesday he was hanging out with Youngjae and he can’t bail on his friend just to help Mark could he? Friends before dating.

“Oh, I actually can’t this Wednesday. I already have something planned that day.” He replies back biting his bottom lip watching Youngjae smack his own forehead. He probably thinks Jinyoung is an idiot for bailing on Mark to go hang out with him instead.

“Oh, uh that’s fine! I actually mistook my days off! I’m actually free to take care of CoCo.” Mark laughs dryly before bidding a weak goodbye to Jinyoung. Hanging up the phone he found Youngjae staring at him with a pout.

“Hyung, why didn’t you say that you could? We could have just rescheduled out hangout to another day.” Youngjae asks crossing his arms over his chest.

“I know, but what kind of friend would I be then? Friends before dating. I cherish you my dongsaeng.” Jinyoung replies back getting up from his bed to go over and hug Youngjae who whines in disagreement.

“That’s exactly my concern though. You need to find yourself a boyfriend Jinyoung hyung.”

“Shut up you little twerp. You know you love me. I bet you’ll probably miss me when I do have a boyfriend and spend all of my time with him instead.” Jinyoung retorts back.

“I can’t wait for that day to come.”   
“Expect no birthday gift this year Choi Youngjae.”

Wednesday came around all too soon and Jinyoung was feeling down since his phone call with Mark. Youngjae has countlessly pointed out that Jinyoung should have just taken the appointment if he was going to sulk around the next few days. It wasn’t that Jinyoung regretted not taking the appointment to watch CoCo with Mark possibly being there. Again. It was the fact that Mark hadn’t called for him to watch CoCo any other time ever since. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day he stirs his drink with his straw. Staring at his drink as Youngjae who was sitting across from him furrowed his brows. 

“If you’re going to act like this you might as well go home hyung.” Youngjae suggests. Shaking his head he meets the younger’s gaze with a small smile.

“No, we planned this day to hang out. I’m sorry for being a terrible hyung. So tell me about work, how is it?” Youngjae was happy to shift the topic and talk about his work. Deciding to put all his effort into focusing on Youngjae and his storytelling he had shifted his brain on thinking about to focusing on Youngjae. That was until Youngjae started acting funny. He wasn’t a good actor and trying to act subtly was not working. The man places his elbow on the table while leaning his chin at the palm of his hands. Motioning his head slightly towards the window of the outside street.

“There’s a creepy male standing behind the light pole staring at us.” Youngjae whispers out even though the male wouldn’t be able to hear from outside. 

“What?” Jinyoung asks about to turn his head to look when Youngjae calls for him to stop.

“Don’t look! He might notice us looking back and run!” The younger exclaims as Jinyoung shook his head ignoring his dongsaeng advice. Looking out the window he recognizes Mark standing behind a light pole staring down at CoCo.

“That’s CoCo’s owner...” He points out while feeling his heart hammering against his chest out of excitement. “I’ll be right back.” Getting up from his seat he heads for the front door leaving a confuse Youngjae behind. Walking towards the door he sees Mark saying something to CoCo before looking back at the direction of the coffee shop window. He was obviously staring at them like Youngjae had pointed out. Discovering this has completely healed Jinyoung of his sulky state. Reminding himself to act calm and collected. As if Mark’s presence does not do a number on him at all. 

“Mark is that you?” He calls out pushing the front door of the coffee shop ajar and holding it there. “CoCo?” That earns a bark from the female dog. “It is you guys!” He pretends to recognize Mark and CoCo running to scoop up CoCo up in his arms. “I miss you CoCo.” He coos as she goes to lick his face. He also misses her cute owner, but Mark doesn’t need to know that yet. Turning his attention away from CoCo and to Mark, he breaks out into a smile, “Were you taking CoCo out for a walk?”

“Uh-yeah, we went out for a walk and I wanted some coffee.” Mark answers in a meek voice Jinyoung notices he always uses whenever they are talking to each other face to face.

“Oh? Hey, do you want to join me and my friend at the coffee shop? I’m sure he doesn’t mind.” He suggests while changing his hold on CoCo to hold her better.

“I don’t know, I don’t want to leave CoCo outside.” The man replies back hesitating with Jinyoung’s offer. 

“Who says anything about leaving her outside? We can sneak her in.” He responds back mischievously while his thoughts were begging Mark to stay and join Youngjae and him for coffee. Just so he could stare at the handsome man some more. When he agreed and went to buy coffee as Jinyoung brought CoCo back to his table where Youngjae was waiting, his friend eyes him curiously since he never saw Mark before so he doesn’t know what the lad looked like.

A few minutes later after Mark had gotten himself a cup of coffee he was sitting beside Jinyoung and Youngjae at a small round table. CoCo must have been tired as she fell right asleep in Jinyoung’s arm. “Mark, this is Choi Youngjae my dongsaeng who I’ve known since high school.” Jinyoung introduces Mark to Youngjae.

“Nice to meet you I’m Choi Youngjae!” The said man greets loud and happily, radiating his warm aura with just his smile. Jinyoung watches as Mark gives a short nod and takes Youngjae’s hand who had extended it out for a handshake.

“I’m Mark Tuan it’s nice to meet you. The ball of fur on Jinyoung’s lap is my dog CoCo.” Mark introduces back as Youngjae raise a curious eye up before an amusing smile spread across his face. Because Youngjae had finally put two and two together. The man sitting with them right now was none other than Jinyoung’s crush. 

“So  _ this _ is CoCo and her  _ owner _ .” Youngjae comments having Jinyoung to quickly switch the topic to another conversation. Choi Youngjae was not about to reveal Jinyoung’s little crush in front of his crush right now. Jutting his chin and glaring at his friend in a subtle motion that only Youngjae recognizes as a death threat the younger male rolls his eyes. 

“Youngjae you never finished your story you were telling me.” That was a cue for Youngjae to drop the previous discussion and the young man jumps right back in telling about his day at work. Jinyoung wasn’t really listening to Youngjae’s storytelling. His attention kept bouncing back at Mark who was sitting beside him listening in on Youngjae talking about a woman who came in at work and went berserk. Feigning laughter he comments on Youngjae’s story while side glancing at Mark once more. The older male seemed either bored as he went on staring at Youngjae. Was he bored? Biting his bottom lip Jinyoung can feel himself beginning to panic. Was it a bad choice bringing Mark here? Did he find Jinyoung and Youngjae boring?

“Mark hyung, I can call you that right?” He hears Youngjae asks as Mark nods his head before continuing to speak, “What do you think of Jinyoung as a pet sitter? Does he have what it takes? A calling for taking care of animals I mean?”

Jinyoung desperately wanted to hit his friend on the head for asking something like this and looking so eager for his answer. But he couldn’t help but be curious about what Mark had to say himself. For some reason, Mark’s opinion and thoughts really matter to Jinyoung. Mark fidgets in his seat before looking at him. “I think he’s excellent. A natural with animals.”

“Oh~hyung!” Youngjae nudges him on the arm teasingly, “He says you’re a natural. You can now start considering about being a veterinarian.”

“You want to be a veterinarian?” Mark asks as Jinyoung avoid his eye contact by focusing on petting CoCo’s head. Having Mark learn about his dream this way was so embarrassing he bets his cheeks are slightly tinted pink. Youngjae is so dead meat once Mark’s leave.

“I was thinking about it.” He answers shyly.

“He’ll make a great doctor right?” Youngjae asks Mark.

“Yeah,” He hears Mark answers, “he’ll be great.”

“So,” Youngjae says switching off to another topic to discuss, “hyung who are you pet sitting tomorrow?”

He was about to answer that question when Mark spoke and answered that question so quickly and confidently. It took Jinyoung by surprise not only because he got the answer right, but because he seemed to know Jinyoung’s schedule. Normally under different circumstances, Jinyoung would have found this completely creepy and scary because hello, stalker alert? Since it was Mark instead Jinyoung could only stare at him in awe. Mark Tuan knows his work schedule which means he pays attention to him, right? Does this mean he likes him like he had thought? Before Jinyoung could open his mouth and say something Mark was already getting up in a rush.

“I should probably go, I forgot I still had laundry to do.” Mark grabs his coffee while calling CoCo to wake the small dog up from her slumber. Pulling her leash slightly for her to jump down and off Jinyoung’s lap, “It was nice meeting you Youngjae. I’ll see you some other time Jinyoung.” Bidding a quick farewell without waiting for a response he and CoCo quickly exit the coffee shop. Both Youngjae and Jinyoung watch through the window as Mark and CoCo cross the street.

“What was that?” Youngjae spoke first breaking the silence when Mark was out of view.

“Mark Tuan knows my work schedule. Youngjae do you know what this means?” Jinyoung asks excitedly turning his attention towards Youngjae.

“That he’s a stalker?” Youngjae suggests taking a sip of his drink.

“No! He pays attention to me! Am I right that he likes me too? Do you think he’ll call me soon to ask me out? Although I wouldn’t mind if it was just to watch his dog. It’ll be a bonus if he’s there with us as well.” Jinyoung found himself ranting off happily while stirring his drink with his straw again, but this time with much enthusiasm and optimism he was missing from earlier.

“You’re so head over heels for him, it’s a good thing he’s head over heels for you as well.” Youngjae comments but Jinyoung misses hearing. Too absorbed in his own thought.

 

Two days...it’s been two days since Jinyoung saw Mark last. It’s Friday already. He would have thought the man would have called again to ask Jinyoung to watch CoCo, but nothing. Was Mark avoiding him? Jinyoung desperately wanted to call Youngjae and talk about his worries to him. Knowing better though, the younger male would probably tell Jinyoung to be a man and just confess. Save all the trouble of suspense and anticipation. He knows Youngjae makes a good argument for this, yet he doesn’t have the courage to confess to Mark. What happens if his assumption was wrong and Mark really just see’s Jinyoung as his pet sitter and it was all in Jinyoung’s head? That would be awkward and embarrassing. 

Tossing the tennis ball with no effort he watches Tata, the corgi he had watched several times, scurry after the ball. He was dog sitting for the lady who went on a quick trip and would be gone for a few days. He just needed to come over, take care of Tata with his daily needs and play with him until it was time for him to leave. The lady’s husband comes home at night after work so he would be able to take care of Tata after.

“Tata-ah,” Jinyoung calls taking the ball from Tata’s mouth once he retrieved it back for Jinyoung. “Do you think I’m being dramatic? I mean he just hasn’t called for two days. Perhaps he doesn’t need help taking care of CoCo. But he'll call me eventually. Right?” He asks as Tata barks in response probably asking Jinyoung to toss the ball again. “I’m a hopeless case, Tata.” Jinyoung whines tossing the ball down the hallway of the house again. Glancing at the wall clock it was currently a little bit past eight thirty at night. Just thirty more minutes to go before he could leave. Then Jinyoung was free to bathe in his worry by himself with a bottle of soju bought at the convenience store near his house. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket suddenly, fishing it out he assumed it was Youngjae probably asking how his dog sitting was going as usual. So he wasn’t expecting a text message from Mark. Swiping open his phone in a hurry he opens the text message leaving his mouth hanging open in shock.

**Mark Tuan (The Cutie who owns a cutie)**

**_Hi Jinyoung! I’m going on a business trip to Shanghai a few weeks from now. I was wondering if you could watch CoCo and my apartment for me again. When I get back I’ll pay you with a bonus which involves anything else other than money. *wink wink*_ **

Jinyoung was shocked not by the fact that Mark had finally texted him and asked for his house and dog sitting service again. It was that last sentence that left him speechless because was this a not so subtle hint of him flirting with him? Shaking his head he told himself to get a grip. 

The man is probably finally feeling comfortable enough to playfully tease Jinyoung. Besides he could mean a souvenir he was bringing back from his trip to Shanghai. Not anything that was sexual which Jinyoung was clearly not thinking about at all. It took a few good minutes for Jinyoung to form a text message that didn’t show he was eager or affected by his text message. When he deemed it good enough he hit send before going back to play with Tata who had left the tennis ball by his foot. The little corgi was sitting on his butt smiling at Jinyoung. Waiting patiently for him to toss the ball.

“Alright, here you go!” He grabs the ball and tosses it.

**Jinyoung**

**_Mark are you alright? And no problem. Just text me the further details of the date and time._ **

 

Mark Tuan was driving Jinyoung crazy. His patience was running short once more like the time he got in a minor car accident. Two weeks. Two weeks of Mark playing ghost with him. After that night with the text message and a few more after about the details of his trip to Shanghai then nothing. Mark was making no efforts to prove to Jinyoung that he was making any moves. Putting on his coat by the front door Jinyoung decided he had had enough. Mumbling to himself that ‘fuck it’ he was going to just let go of his fears and just ask the damn man out himself. Right before he leaves for his flight to Shanghai because yes today was the day of his trip.

Checking the time from his wristwatch while walking down to his car he had at least an hour left before meeting Mark at his apartment. Maybe he could grab a cup of coffee for Mark and himself. That would be a nice gesture before Jinyoung confesses to him. Nodding to himself while smiling he got inside his car.

When ordering coffee at a coffee shop near Mark’s apartment he hoped he ordered the right drink. He briefly took note of what he thought Mark had ordered (by the looks and smell of the drink) last time when he sat down with Youngjae and him. While making his way down the hallway to Mark’s apartment with two cups of coffee in each hand he couldn’t help himself from containing a smile. This is it, he was going to confess to Mark right when he hands over the coffee to him. Standing in front of Mark’s apartment he goes to ring the doorbell. CoCo was barking on the other side yet Mark wasn’t opening the door. Furrowing his brows he goes to press the doorbell again only to be met with the same outcome. Jinyoung is certain he got here early so Mark shouldn’t have left his apartment yet. Juggling the coffees to grab the apartment key Mark given him to keep he unlocks the front door. CoCo was waiting by the door and right when Jinyoung came inside she was jumping up scratching his legs with her paws.

“Hey, CoCo!” He greets placing the coffee on the kitchen counter where he finds a piece of paper with CoCo schedule. Grabbing out his cell phone he finds a text message from Mark. The message was to let Jinyoung know that he was leaving for the airport earlier and he could let himself inside the apartment. Disappointment took over his excitement as he places his cell phone on the kitchen counter. Was Mark avoiding him? “Is your owner avoiding me CoCo?” He asks picking the white Maltese in his arms as she tilts her head to the side. “Is it all in my head that he likes me back? Am I really just his dog sitter?”

“Arf!” CoCo barks happily before showering Jinyoung’s face with licks. Putting her down on the ground he wipes off her saliva off his face. Her kisses at least made him feel a little bit better.

“At least I know you love me CoCo. I should call your owner just in case.” He says as CoCo deserts him to go play with her toy. Grabbing his cell phone back and dialing Mark’s number. He could hear the other line ringing for a few seconds when Mark finally picks up.

“H-hello?” He hears Mark croaks out nervously. 

“Mark! You left so early for the airport and I thought I was punctual.” Jinyoung jokes hiding his true feelings like times before. This time that Mark’s early departure has not affected him. “I bought you a cup of coffee for your way to the airport, but you left so fast.” He couldn’t help but whine while puckering his lips out. 

“Yeah, I didn’t want to miss my flight. I figured I could grab a cup of coffee and a small breakfast at the airport.” Mark answers cooly and calmly as always. 

Replying back like the professional he was at his job, “Okay, well don’t worry I got everything under control and CoCo’s schedule memorized down to a T. I saw the list of house chores you printed out so I’ll read into that today. You enjoy your trip, Mark.”

“Thanks, Jinyoung, will you be sending me pictures of CoCo while I’m gone?” The simple question has Jinyoung breaking out a full-on smile. Mark was so cute, he probably misses CoCo already. With a jolly voice, he answers him with two words.

“Of course!” Then silence as the line goes quiet. Jinyoung wasn’t sure what to say after and neither did Mark it seemed. Looking at the two coffee cups he was reminded of his suppose-to-be-confession day. Gathering his courage he nervously calls out to the man, “Hey, Mark?”

“Ye-yes Jinyoung?” Mark stammers just as nervous as him it seemed. 

“Have you been avoiding me?” Jinyoung goes to bite his bottom lip wanting to beat himself up for chickening out on his confession.

“Wha-what?!” He hears Mark croaks out before clearing his throat to speak in a more calmly manner once again. “I’m not avoiding you Jinyoung. I’ve just been busy with work and CoCo didn’t need any watching.” He collects his courage once more letting the line go quiet for a few seconds. “Jinyoung?” Mark calls out.

“Yes, I’m here! Hey, Mark when you come back I have something important to tell you. Have a safe flight and I’ll see you when you get back from Shanghai.” Speeding through with his sentence so his fear couldn’t stop him he waits for Mark’s reply.

“Oh, okay...I’ll see you when I get back.” The older says awkwardly, ending the call with him he lets out a nervous breath. He has a week to plan out how he was going to confess to Mark Tuan.

“I can do this. You’re going to help me right CoCo?” Looking at CoCo she had switched from playing with her toys to laying on the couch. She stares at him blankly not understanding a word he said except for her name. “I have got to stop talking to dogs.” Jinyoung shakes his head realizing how ridiculous he must look. 

 

Jinyoung had followed CoCo’s schedule perfectly and even Mark’s request. Throwing in picture bonuses of himself with CoCo to send over to Mark. Jinyoung found himself missing Mark more than ever because he hadn’t actually seen the male since his encounter with Youngjae and him. CoCo hadn’t caused any trouble like the first time Jinyoung had to watch her for three days. However, she was constantly seeking Jinyoung to play with her.  This hadn't happened before. Where was all her energy coming from with such a small body of hers? He constantly played with her and took her to the dog park in hopes of tiring her out. She did grow tired but it was only for two minutes it seems because she will bounce back up all hyper again. Jinyoung managed to keep up with her for a whole week. When the day Mark was finally coming back from Shanghai exhaustion finally caught up with him. 

Closing the front door behind him, CoCo and him have just got back from another day at the dog park. With CoCo in his arms, he unhooks her leash from her collar and places it on the kitchen counter. In a slow pace, he makes his way into Mark’s bedroom. On their way back to the apartment Jinyoung decided a little nap on Mark’s bed couldn’t hurt. As long as he woke up before Mark gets back then he wouldn’t ever know Jinyoung slept on his bed. Let's get this straight, Jinyoung never sleeps on his client’s bed just because he’s too tired or sleepy. But Mark Tuan was his crush and his bed looked so soft and inviting. It was hard to say no to.

Pushing open the bedroom door slightly he drags his feet towards the bed before sitting on the mattress. CoCo was struggling to free herself from Jinyoung’s hold. “Let’s just relax and sleep for awhile CoCo. I don’t think I have any more energy to play with you.” Lying down on Mark’s bed slowly he loosens his hold of CoCo who quickly escapes his arms to go lay down on Mark’s bed beside Jinyoung. Turning to his side to curl up slightly he inhales slowly. Taking in the fabric scent of Mark he exhales slowly. The scent reminds Jinyoung of spring, simple and calming just like Mark’s personality. With a smile, it slowly lulled Jinyoung to sleep. Then a sound from somewhere slowly draws Jinyoung awake a bit. Stirring in his sleep a little he goes to turn on his other side of the body to sleep on. Then he hears CoCo happy bark fully dragging Jinyoung awake.

‘Shush.’ A familiar voice makes as Jinyoung’s brain tries to make quick work of connecting that familiar voice to someone he knows.

“Mark? Is that you?” He asks groggily while rubbing his eyes. Opening his eyes to stare at the male in front of him he blinks his eyes once then twice to clear his vision. “You’re back.” He confirms breaking into a soft smile while sitting up in bed. It was so nice to finally see the man in full view. 

“Yeah, I am.” Mark replies back in a low whisper.

Trying to make small conversation he asks, “How was your trip?”

“Great, I found a few new project that the business could invest into and even had time to do some sightseeing and shopping.”

“That’s good to hear.” Jinyoung can tell this conversation was going to end in awkward silence like times before. He wasn’t sure what was making them so uncomfortable with each other. Was it because they aren’t close enough to each other? Or was it because they had feelings for each other and that’s what makes it so awkward?

“I-I got you a souvenir.” Mark blurts out suddenly, raising an eyebrow up he watches Mark curiously. “It’s in my luggage. Let me just get it for you.” Watching as Mark turns around quickly the man dashes out of the bedroom. While waiting for Mark to return, he slides himself to sit on the side of the bed. As Mark makes his way back inside the room he brings out a box. Taking the box in his hand he examines it carefully while caressing the box with his thumb. Wow, a present from Mark Tuan. This was one of Jinyoung’s best day in his life. Whatever it is inside that box he knows he’s going to treasure it. He doesn’t deserve this, especially when the man found Jinyoung sleeping on his bed. Ugh, why does Mark keeps catching Jinyoung make terrible mistakes while on the job?

“Mark, I’ll like to apologize for entering your bedroom and sleeping on your bed. I was tired and-” Trying to explain himself Mark puts up his hand stopping his rant and gestures to the box he was holding.

“Don’t worry about it Jinyoung. Open the gift, I think you’ll like it.”

He opens his mouth to say something but quickly shuts it. Instead, he went to do what Mark had ordered him to do. Pulling the lid off the box he couldn’t believe his eyes. Inside the box was a golden leaf bookmark. The item was gorgeous, he would definitely be using this as his bookmark from now on for all his books.

“I know you like to read books and I thought you might like this as your bookmark.” Mark explains shyly while rubbing the back of his neck in the process. All Jinyoung could do was stare at the gift in silence while trying to register what Mark had said. Mark had noticed him reading books over the course of the time he was over dog sitting CoCo. He thought the man didn’t pay that much attention to him beside his work schedule. Perhaps he took too long with his silence because Mark spoke again. Thinking that Jinyoung didn’t like his gift. “It’s okay if you don’t like it. I can give you another gift that I got for my frien-”

Quickly squashing Mark’s doubts he cuts in on Mark’s words. “No, I love it Mark. Thank you.” Putting the lid back on the box he sets the gift on the bed before he goes to stand up facing him eye to eye. If Mark had paid this much attention to Jinyoung then it’s safe to say he likes him too right? He can feel his worries about Mark not liking him back dwindling. 

“Are you going to tell me that important thing now?” Mark asks his voice just above a whisper. Jinyoung took a moment of silence to collect his thoughts and words. Giving Mark a smile he nods his head and fiddles with his fingers.

“Listen, Mark, you might find this uncomfortable but I like you. As in more than I should for being just your dog sitter. I know you were avoiding me after your encounter with Youngjae and me, even if you denied it. What I’m trying to say is that I miss you and I like you.” Jinyoung can hear his heart beating in his ears as he waited for Mark’s response. Watching as Mark reaches his hand out to take his hand in his he gave a soft squeeze. A glimmer of hope he stares into Mark’s eyes with anticipation as the man before he breaks out into a smile. It hit Jinyoung that maybe Mark was probably hiding his true feelings all this time like Jinyoung was as well. 

“I like you too. More than just being my dog sitter.” As Mark steps a bit closer towards him to close the gap between them he realized for the first time this was the closest they’ve been with each other. The awkwardness seemed to have dissipated once they had confessed their attraction to one another. Mark tilts his head slightly to the side and brushed his lips against his as if he was testing the water. To see if this was alright with Jinyoung and this was more than okay for him. Leaning in to capture Mark’s lips in his, Jinyoung can feel his heart soaring because Mark Tuan the cute dog owner liked him back. The kiss was slow but sweet and everything Jinyoung wanted it to be. They finally parted away from one another to catch their breath. Jinyoung couldn’t help but to take notice of Mark’s red swollen lips that has Jinyoung craving them to be on his lips again. But he wasn’t in a hurry, he had all the time in the world with Mark Tuan now that he knows the male liked him too.

 

“CoCo-ah!” Jinyoung calls out holding a towel in his hands by the doorway to their bedroom. This was ridiculous, he was a  _ dog _ sitter, not a  _ human _ sitter. The towel he was holding wasn’t even for him to dry CoCo.  _ She _ wasn’t the one who had a shower. Mark was the one who did. The older male always seemed to forget to dry his hair after a shower. It didn’t help that CoCo distracted Mark from coming into his bedroom straight away for Jinyoung to dry his hair for him. “Stop distracting your dad!”

“Jinyoungie, I’m coming!” He hears Mark hollars back from the living room. Running footsteps made its way down the hallway until Mark came into view. Revealing a freshly clean Mark wearing a white v-neck shirt and grey sweats. 

“Yah, how many times do I have to remind you that you might catch a cold if you don’t dry your hair?” Jinyoung whines as CoCo follows right behind Mark who wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s waist. Nuzzling his head on Jinyoung’s chest whilst Jinyoung pulls the towel over Mark’s hair to try and dry the male’s hair. Jinyoung and Mark have been dating almost eight months now. The both of them couldn’t be happier. Just a month ago the both of them decided that Jinyoung should move into Mark’s apartment and live with him. Especially since Jinyoung came over so often having fallen in love with the place. They were a happy couple in paradise with CoCo of course. “Jinyoungie,” Mark whines like a kid as he nuzzles his face into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck.

“You know you’re making this harder for me to dry your hair. Do you want to get sick?” He jokes feeling Mark give him a kiss on the neck.

“If I get sick you’ll take care of me right?” Mark murmurs back, deeming it good enough for attempting to dry Mark’s hair Jinyoung tosses the towel to the laundry basket inside their bedroom. 

“You became a clingy and sweet talker Mark compared to the nonchalant, awkward, and less talkative Mark I met eight months ago.” Jinyoung comments wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist as well. Placing his chin on top of Mark’s shoulder the older male slowly backs up Jinyoung who made his way backward. With the back of his legs hitting the side of the bed, Mark leans forward so the both of them fell on the bed gently. Mark goes to unwrap his hands away from Jinyoung’s waist to place them both beside Jinyoung’s head. Pushing himself up their faces were only a few inches away from each other.

“Do you love the old Mark more than the new and improved Mark?” He asks playfully.

“I love you for you. Whether it’s the old Mark or new Mark. One thing I know is I love you, Mark Tuan.” Snaking his arms around Mark’s waist to his neck he pulls the older male down. “Now, I’m hoping to have a great makeout session with you on this bed. Without CoCo distracting you easily like earlier. Can you do that?” He asks watching Mark breaking out into a smile.

CoCo barks hearing her name while sleeping in her own bed at the foot of their bed. 

“Of course I can Jinyoungie. CoCo may get me distracted easily but you have my heart. And before we get started, I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve everyone! May this dose of markjin keep you warm during the winter.  
> Sorry for any grammatical errors.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my first 10K word one shot I have written and I put a lot of effort into writing it. But I honestly feel like something's lacking or I could had written it better. ):  
> Anywho, this is my final product and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Sorry for any grammatical errors.


End file.
